REVELATION
by Emma Barrows
Summary: After a near death experience, hermione starts to see things that are evil and they want one thing...to destroy everyone....
1. The Drowning

REVELATION

CHAPTER ONE-THE DROWNING

"I can't wait to see who's getting the new Defense Against the Dark Arts position," I said eagerly.

"We're getting a new teacher?" Ron asked.

"Can you be any more daft?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Umbridge went last year. Do you expect us to teach ourselves?"

My other best friend, Harry Potter, snorted.

"I just thought that knowing Snape he'd get the job," Ron muttered.

"I think there's a reason why Dumbledore doesn't give him the job," Harry said, looking from me to Ron. "I just can't put my finger on it."

Ron just sighed and stared at the table. We were in our sixth year now. It was our first day back and everyone seemed anxious and excited to start a new year. Neville had grown over the summer that he was almost recognizable. So had Harry. He now looked exactly like his father with sharp features and his hair started to calm down a bit. Ron was taller and I've changed a bit too that my parents and everyone keeps telling me. I found myself becoming a little shy around Harry as I realized I was starting to have feelings for him but I didn't want to say anything just yet in case I ruined it and I didn't want to lose him as a best friend.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat behind the Head table and immediately, silence filtered across the Great Hall like a wave.

"First, I want to welcome all of you back to a year at Hogwarts! The sorting ceremony will begin shortly as I have some news to share with all of you," Dumbledore said. "I want you all to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Anna Solaris."

A pretty witch dressed in dark emerald robes stood up from her seat behind the Head table. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at everyone. All the boys were ogling her and staring at her. The girls, some of them, were whispering amongst themselves.

I felt Harry nudge me in the ribs. "I just hope she isn't like Umbridge,"

I nodded and turned my attention back to Dumbledore.

"Secondly, in a few days, we will be getting a new student from Dralmon Magical Academy in Oxfordshire. He will be visiting us for a few weeks and I hope you will all show him some hospitality. Now, let the Sorting ceremony begin!" Professor Dumbledore continued.

All the first years were nervously standing before the Head table as Professor McGonagall held a rolled up parchment in front of her and called off names.

"Max Androse,"

A small boy with blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward nervously and put the Sorting hat on which was on the stool. He sat and waited.

"RAVENCLAW!"

He pulled the hat off and hurried over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Julie Banner,"

She did the same thing as Max and then the hat announced her house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Owen Carter,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Amy Davis,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Amy took a seat next to Neville and looked flushed but happy.

Professor McGonagall continued reading the list until "Diana Zimmerman" was made a Slytherin.

"Now, Tuck in!" Professor Dumbledore said as the food appeared on our plates. Ron hungrily dove into his food.

I watched him disgustedly as he shoveled a large spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Honestly. Do you think one day you will explode?" I asked frowning at him.

"Whadidyousay?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Never mind," I muttered and went back to my own food.

"Did you check your schedule for when we have Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked Harry.

Harry put down his fork and reached into his robe and pulled out his tan schedule.

"Yeah. We have it first thing tomorrow," he replied. "But I figured I would be asking you."

He added with a grin.

I couldn't help but grin back. "I know. I was just so distracted by the human garbage disposal," I said jerking my thumb toward Ron.

Harry burst out laughing.

Ron didn't even look up which made Harry laugh more.

We went back to our dinner. Ron and I led the first years up to the dorms and then settled down in the common room afterwards.

"Firenze is still teaching Divination?" I asked curiously.

Ron and Harry nodded.

"He's not a bad teacher though," Ron said thoughtfully. "I just wish he was a little more certain about things. Like he was last year."

"At least he doesn't predict Harry's death every year," I said scornfully. "He seems to be a little more realistic about things."

Harry snorted again.

"You're right about that," Ron admitted.

I yawned and stretched. "Okay I'm going off to bed,"

"Me too," Harry said.

"Good night, Ron," I said.

We said good night to each other and then headed to our dorms.

The next morning, we eagerly and nervously went to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Professor Solaris smiled at us when we entered.

"Good morning. Please take a seat," she said pleasantly.

We found our seats toward the back of the classroom. I was sitting in-between Harry and Ron.

"I'm Professor Solaris," she continued softly. "I hope this year will be productive and exciting."

Lavender meekly raised her hand. "Um, Professor? We will be learning about the Dark Arts right?"

Lavender looked nervous and expected Professor Solaris to snap at her.

"Oh yes dear," Professor Solaris said in the same gentle tone. "I've heard about what Umbridge did last year. I can't understand her logic and if she were confronted with a pack of werewolves and a Crucio spell, what would she do? Dress them up in pink fluffy bows?"

Several of the students laughed good-naturedly.

"They tricked her," a familiar voice sneered.

It was Draco Malfoy. "They lured her into the forest so the Centaurs could take care of her,"

Professor Solaris frowned. "And who might 'they' be?"

"Potter and the Mudblood," Malfoy said smiling.

"Potter and who?"

"Granger,"

Professor Solaris raised her blue eyes to us. Ron gulped and I felt Harry stiffen beside me. No doubt getting ready to defend him and I if the teacher started anything.

"Is this true?" Professor Solaris asked.

"Yes," Harry said; his tone firm.

"What a clever idea. Whose idea was it?" Professor Solaris asked.

Harry was shocked that a teacher agreed with what we had done, even if it had gotten rid of Umbridge.

"Mine, Professor," I said meekly as I raised my hand.

Malfoy looked appalled.

"Professor! They broke the rules!" Malfoy said stunned.

"I am aware of that, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Solaris said coolly to him. "But what right had you had to even bring that up? Were you trying to get them into trouble with me?"

Malfoy was even more stunned.

"10 points from Slytherin to try and incarcerate your own classmates," Professor Solaris snapped.

Harry, Ron and I looked at each other shocked, but gleeful that there was another teacher on hand to keep him in line.

"Now, today we will be learning the Hunel Charm, which is used to momentarily freeze time…"

"Wow. I can't believe Malfoy got into trouble!" Ron laughed.

"She seems like a good teacher," I admitted as we headed to Care of Magical Creatures after Defense Against the Dark Arts class was over.

"Yeah. Maybe this year we won't have to worry about anything," Harry muttered.

I knew what he had meant and didn't reply. The sky was a gray color and rain clouds began moving in slowly. We saw Hagrid standing by the lake with the Slytherins.

"Uh-oh. What are learning about this time?" Ron asked moaning.

"I don't know," I mused. "I hope its nothing dangerous."

"With Hagrid, dangerous is like sending a kid to the candy store," Ron said dryly.

Harry just sighed.

We made our way over to the lake and took our place with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"I've go' a real treat fer yeh!" Hagrid said beaming. "Today, we're goin' to be learnin' abou' Marwizjols."

"Oh no," I moaned softly.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered beside me.

"Marwizjols are like squids, but they're more dangerous and have been known to pull people in even though they were standing on the shore," I said quietly.

At that, Harry stepped back from the shore a few inches.

"Don' be afraid. Marwizjols don' harm anyone," Hagrid said.

"That's not what I heard," Malfoy replied snickering. "They have killed people."

Hagrid looked flushed. "Oh yeh, if they're provoked and hungry. But don' worry. Dumbledore fed 'im this mornin'"

"Dumbledore approved of this?" Parvati asked nervously.

Hagrid nodded.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ron said nervously staring at the shimmering surface of the lake. "And what happened with the giant squid?"

"He's afraid o' the Marwizjol fer some reason," Hagrid replied frowning. "Don' know why. They're the same size an' all."

"I can't imagine either," Malfoy said sarcastically.

I saw something breaking the surface of the lake. It looked like a white tentacle. I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back a little further. Ron didn't need to be told twice. He was like a foot from the surface. Most of the students were apprehensive also and made sure they were no where near the shoreline.

"I can't believe Dumbledore approved of this," Malfoy said. "I don't think my dad will be pleased to know there's a dangerous animal living in the lake on the grounds. The squid was bad enough."

"I have to agree with Malfoy on this one," I whispered watching the tentacles every move as it lazily disappeared under the surface of the lake. "This really is dangerous…more than the Blast Ended Skrewts, Threstrals and Dragons put together,"

"But why would Dumbledore approve of something this dangerous if he felt that we couldn't handle it?" Harry asked turning to me.

"I don't know…but I have an awful feeling," I said biting my bottom lip.

"Who can tell me 'bout Marwizjols?" Hagrid asked beaming as if he couldn't understand why everyone was so terrified.

I shakily raised my hand.

"'Ermione!" Hagrid beamed.

"Marwizjols can reach the size of 40 feet with tentacles that can reach half of that. They mainly eat fish, plankton and small bottom dwelling creatures. Occasionally, they have been known to attack sharks and they have a mild poison that is injected into the preys skin through the suckers," I replied.

"Oh Marwizjols sound sooo cuddly," Malfoy said rolling his eyes. "I would love to cuddle with one of them."

Thunder clapped above and lightning lit up the sky. A light drizzle began falling and the air took on a chilly and damp feeling. I tightened my robes around me and shivered.

"10 poin' to Gryffindor," Hagrid said happily.

Just then there was another clap of thunder. I looked out at the lake. The Marwizjol was getting nervous because of the storm and was splashing its tentacles. I could see the whole thing in the middle of the lake. It wasn't happy.

"He's jus' nervous 'bout the storm. Nothin' ter worry 'bout," Hagrid said.

By now, most of the students were far away from the shoreline and they were hugging themselves as it got even more damp to the point that our breaths were coming out in puffs of steam and a small amount of mist hovered across the lake.

"We really should head back to the castle, Hagrid. It's really nasty out here," Harry replied.

The Marwizjol moved slightly closer to the shoreline.

"Harry's got…" my voice trailed off as one of the tentacles shot out from the water and wrapped around my ankle, dragging me down.

I screamed as I was flipped onto my stomach and slowly dragged toward the water. Harry slid down on his stomach on the mud and grabbed my hands.

Mud was staining the front of my robes and smudged on my face.

"GET HER!" Hagrid bellowed.

Even the Slytherins were looking pale and scared.

Harry was pulling with all his might. Ron was just frozen with fear and couldn't move. The Marwizjol's tentacle tightened around my ankle and pulled harder. It began pouring now. Harry's hands were wet from the rain and started to slip off mine.

"Don't let me go," I sobbed to him.

I could see determination in his emerald green eyes. Harry's hands continued to slip from mine until the Marwizjol pulled me into the lake.

Before my head had gone under, I had sucked in a large amount of air. I was being pulled further down to the bottom of the lake. Tiny air bubbles floated up from my nostrils. I kept tugging at the tentacle trying to get it to release me, but I soon felt a small prick and knew that it had injected the small amount of poison into me. I continued to tug at the tentacle as it dragged me even deeper down. I began taking in water. It was murky water and I couldn't see the bottom. After a few minutes, I stopped struggling.

HARRY.

Hermione had completely disappeared into the water as the Marwizjol dragged her into the water. Lavender and Parvati were sobbing. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Lee Jordan were pale and shivering and looked like they'd get sick any moment. I was still lying on my stomach in the mud which, smudged on my right cheek and the front of my uniform. My hands were still outstretched. I was in shock.

Suddenly, a body floated up to the surface. A lock of bushy, wet brown hair could be seen.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled.

Not caring, I dove into the lake.

"Harry no! The Marwizjol!" Lavender squealed.

I swam a few feet away from the shoreline and grabbed Hermione's body. I put one arm around her and swam back with her. Immediately, Dean and Neville grabbed Hermione and dragged her away from the water. I was soaking wet and dripping with water, but I didn't care. I dropped to my knees beside her.

Hagrid rushed over and Ron finally seemed to be able to move now. Everyone was watching anxiously and nervously. Her robes were caked with mud and her hair was soaked. I felt for a pulse. There was none.

"She doesn't have a pulse," I replied.

Lavender let out a whimper. Hagrid looked sick as well.

I checked to make sure she was breathing. "She's not breathing either,"

Panic began swelling in my chest. I remembered Muggle CPR. I knew what I had to do.

I pinched Hermione's nose and tilted back her head slightly, opening her mouth. I inhaled and then pressed my mouth over hers, exhaling. Then, I began doing the CPR. After about 15 minutes, Ron put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's gone, mate,"


	2. School Spirit

REVELATION  
  
CHAPTER TWO-SCHOOL SPIRIT  
  
I shrugged Ron's hand off, but deep down in my heart, I knew it was true. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Hermione's eyes were closed and her head was turned away from me. Mud had gotten caked in her hair. There was silence when suddenly, Hermione let out a cough and began coughing up a lot of water. She had turned on her side. "Hermione! THANK GOD!" I cried relieved. Hermione was still coughing up water and when she was finally done, she began shivering. She looked pale and sick. "The M-Marwizjol dragged m-me down and I f-felt the sucker dig into m-my ankle," Hermione gasped. "Someone go and get Dumbledore!" Hagrid yelled. Lavender eagerly ran full speed back to the castle. I remained hovering over Hermione. "Don't worry. You'll be fine," I said softly but I was biting my lip, trying to believe my own words. Hermione just smiled. "I would've went for her Harry, but I don' know how ter swim," Hagrid said, sounding guilty. "It's okay, Hagrid. She'll be okay," I said reassuringly. But he still seemed guilty and upset. "What an oaf," Malfoy sneered. "It was his fault! He brought that dangerous beast into the school." Hagrid looked worse after Malfoy had said that. I glared at Malfoy. "It was not his fault! The Marwizjol was just scared of the storm and it lashed out! That's all!" "Right Potty...stick up for the oaf," Malfoy jeered. I pulled off my robe and covered Hermione with it to keep her from catching pneumonia. "Shut up," Ron snapped at Malfoy. Before Malfoy could retaliate, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came hurrying across the grounds. "Good heavens! Is she alright?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly as she crouched down beside Hermione. "Harry saved her," Parvati said. "Well, ten points to Gryffindor. Let's get Miss Granger up to Madam Pomfrey," Professor McGonagall said. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and magicked Hermione onto a stretcher. "Class is dismissed," We all trooped back to the castle and Ron and I followed Dumbledore up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey kept Hermione warm with blankets and Tylender Potion which, was used to stop any pneumonia signs from settling in. Then, she put a Saxem salve on the spot where the Marwizjol injected the mild poison. "She should be as good as new," Madam Pomfrey said softly. Feeling a bit better, I sat down beside Hermione on the bed. Ron was sitting in a chair beside the bed. HERMIONE. I lay, in one of the cots under two blankets and I was already starting to feel better. Harry was sitting on the edge of my bed next to my thigh and Ron was sitting in a chair. "Thanks for saving me, Harry," I said quietly. "I was terrified." "I'm sure," Harry said gently. "It's no problem." "Don't be so modest. That was heroic," I replied. Harry just blushed and shrugged but there was a look on his face that said something was bothering him deeply. "What's wrong, Harry?" I asked. "It's what happened. Hermione, you were clinically dead for 15 minutes. It was sort of a miracle that you came back at all," Harry replied quietly. "WHAT?" I asked shocked. Harry nodded. "How do you know?" I asked in a shaky voice. "I grew up with Muggles, remember? The Dursley's don't know this but I took a Muggle CPR class. They thought I had gone over to Mrs. Figgs for a bit but I went to the nearby hospital," Harry explained. "I recognized the signs. Your brain was deprived of oxygen for 15 minutes. Normally a brain can't go 10 with out oxygen." I sat, absorbing all this in. I was dead for 15 minutes? Oh my God... Ron looked even paler and when he spoke, his voice was wobbly. "Look, Hermione's okay now...let's just forget it okay?" I sank deeper under the blankets and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, I awoke to find Ron and Harry gone. Naturally. They couldn't stay in the hospital wing with me overnight. Madam Pomfrey came in to check on me. "How are you feeling today?" she asked gently as she checked on my ankle. The wound was completely gone. Then, she pricked my finger with a Oppet, to check and make sure the poison was gone from my blood. "Better," I replied. Madam Pomfrey consulted the Oppet and smiled. "Good news...the poison is gone from your blood. You are free to go," I grinned and climbed out of the cot. "If you feel sick at any time, don't hesitate to come back okay?" she asked. I nodded and proceeded to leave the hospital wing.  
  
I entered the Great Hall and immediately, the Gryffindors looked up and broke into a loud cheer. I couldn't help but grin as I walked up the aisle between the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. I took my seat next to Harry. Ron was sitting across from us. I got slaps on the back and hugs from Parvati, Lavender and the first year named Amy. "My God...you must have been terrified!" Amy gushed. "I was, but I don't really remember much," I said honestly. Amy looked as if she had swallowed a piece of squid. "You poor thing!" I gave her a friendly smile and then turned my attention back to Ron and Harry. The cheering died down and the Gryffindors returned to their breakfasts. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked tentatively. "Great," I said grinning at him. "Madam Pomfrey checked my blood with an Oppet and said that all the poison is gone from the blood. I'm okay." Harry and Ron looked relieved. "Hey Mudblood!" Malfoy called across the Hall. "Too bad you were 'clinically' dead....what a shame it wasn't final." "Shut up!" Harry snapped back across at him. "Might I suggest that everyone eat and refrain themselves from tearing each others heads off? I don't think Miss Granger is up to that just yet," Professor McGonagall scolded loudly. Malfoy was silent now. I just happened to glance up at the entrance to the Great Hall. I saw a girl, about 13 standing there. She was dressed in pearl white nightgown. Her hair was fluffed around her shoulders. She had red stains on the front of the gown. But what sent chills down my spine was the way she was looking at me. She had this taunting, evil smile and look. I grabbed Harry's arm. "What's wrong?" he asked alarmed. "Do you see that girl standing by the entrance way?" I whispered. Harry followed my gaze. "No," he said. He carefully scrutinized me. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I blinked and she was gone. "Yeah. It probably was just a second year," I muttered. Ron went back to his eggs but Harry however, kept his eyes on me for a bit before returning to his French Toast.  
  
After breakfast, we went to Potions. Professor Snape, to my surprise, didn't pressure me into doing my potion, which Ron and Harry found odd. Secretly, I was a little relieved. Maybe Dumbledore told him not to force me to class work just yet. I just crossed my arms on the desk and rested my chin on top of my arm. My hair fell around my face framing my honey/brown eyes. "Miss Granger?" Professor Snipe's voice came from beside me. I jumped from being startled and sat up straighter. "Yes sir?" I asked politely. "You will make up this class tomorrow," Professor Snape said. "I was told to let you rest today from the Headmaster." "Yes sir. Thank you," I said. Professor Snape returned to making his rounds. Naturally, Ron's potion was not the right color. Harry's was though. We were making the Coyelen Potion, which was used to treat colds. It was supposed to be a light red color. Ron's was burgundy. Snape deducted 10 points from Gryffindor while Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind Professor Snape's back. Harry gave them a dirty look before returning to his potion. When class was over, we headed to Charms. "God those gits are impossible!" Ron growled angrily. "You mean those 'girls'," Harry muttered. Ron laughed. While Professor Flitwick taught us the Protean Charm, which I used last year to put a spell on coins so the D.A would know if the meetings had changed, I looked out the window. Apparently, Dumbledore told all of my teachers to let me rest, which I was grateful for. I saw a boy around our age walking calmly across the grounds. His robes looked torn and shabby and there was a dark liquid staining the collar of his shirt. When he looked up, I swore he saw me but there was a piece of his skull and head missing. He smiled. I screamed.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick cried. I felt strong but gently hands grabbing my shoulder. I snapped around in my seat. Professor Flitwick was gently holding onto my shoulders. Ron and Harry looked scared. "Are you alright dear?" he asked. "I-I saw s-someone on the grounds! A-a piece of their head was g-gone!" I stammered feeling my stomach starting to churn. Ron peered outside. "There's no one there now, Hermione," Ron said. "Are you sure you're alright?" I heard Harry ask beside me. "Maybe you should take her back to Madam Pomfrey," Professor Flitwick suggested gently. Harry nodded and he led me out of the classroom while Malfoy was laughing, which resulted in Professor Flitwick deducting 20 points from Slytherin. The laughing stopped immediately behind us. I stopped in the corridor and faced the wall. I lightly began banging my head on the wall. "Hey...what's gotten into you? Stop," Harry said seizing my shoulders. "I'm loosing my freekin' skull," I muttered. "What's going on? Please tell me the truth," Harry said, facing me. His emerald green eyes caught the sunlight and the light reflected across his face. His eyes were filled with concern behind his black-rimmed glasses. He folded his arms across his chest over the robe and uniform. "I'm seeing people," I replied taking a deep breath. "But yet they aren't alive...they couldn't be." "What do you mean? Like ghosts?" Harry asked. "Yeah and not the ones we have here...these ghosts seem different," I replied closing my eyes. "Different? How?" Harry asked. "I don't know...but these are not school spirits...they're not from this age," I replied re-opening my eyes. "You mean you're seeing ghosts from different times?" Harry said slowly. I nodded. Harry was silent. "I'm not crazy!" I cried. Harry held up his hand. "I didn't say you were," "You believe me?" I asked incredulously. Harry nodded. Relief flooded over me as I lunged forward and threw my arms around Harry's neck. I gave him a big hug. "Thank you for believing me!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "Hey..." Harry said as he gently pulled back from the embrace. "It just seems a little weird that you died but then came back. But I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without you. You saved my ass a few times." I grinned as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. "Let's go back to class and we'll tell Ron," Harry said. We linked arms and headed back to class.  
  
After Charms we had about 30 minutes before Transfiguration. Harry and I sat down and told Ron. He looked at us when we were finished and had a blank expression on his face. "Hermione, I really think you need help," he said slowly and concerned. "You don't believe me?" I cried. Ron shook his head. "Blimey, I mean it does sound a little weird that she's seeing ghosts...probably the ones here in school. Nothing more," "These are not ghosts from school, Ron! They're different!" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said looking upset. "But I'm really concerned about you though." He turned to Harry. "And I can't believe you don't see the fact that Hermione is sick," Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. "For starters, Hermione wouldn't lie. That' s not her. Why would she start lying now when she has never in the beginning?" Ron was silent. "I don't know but I'm really skeptical about ghosts," "Why? We've seen stuff that Muggles wouldn't believe!" Harry argued. "Like giant spiders, giants and Lord Voldemort." Ron just shook his head and left the common room to head to bed. I just glared at him. I couldn't believe he was acting this way. "At least you believe me," I said softly and quietly. Harry turned to me. "Of course. How could I not?" he said sounding surprised. Grinning and feeling a bit better, I stood up and headed to the girls' dorms.  
  
Around midnight, I felt the room get extremely cold. I shivered and pulled the covers up over me tighter, but when I opened my eyes, my breath was coming out in puffs of steam. I looked around. The other girls were normal. Their breaths were not visible. I sat up and blinked. Standing at the edge of my bed was a girl dressed in the Hogwarts robes, but the house colors looked more like Ravenclaw.  
  
She looked like she had been burned. Her robes were shredded and her skin was red and raw looking. She reached into her robes and pulled out what looked like a lighter. I watched her nervously. She flicked the flame on and lowered it to my bed sheets. I screamed as hot flames began licking the bottom of the bed. 


	3. The New Student

REVELATION

CHAPTER THREE-THE NEW STUDENT

Everyone woke up. I heard a voice say, "_ELORIUM_!" and the fire was put out. Luckily, my feet had missed the flames by inches.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Lavender asked worriedly. "What on earth happened?"

"I d-don't know! There was a girl standing at the foot of my bed and she had a Muggle lighter!" I cried.

"There's no one here now, Hermione," Lavender said worriedly. "What did she look like?"

"She had brown hair and blue eyes with Ravenclaw robes," I replied.

"It's impossible for a Ravenclaw to get in here. They don't know the password," said Amy nervously.

"I think you'd best get Professor Dumbledore," Lavender said.

Amy nodded and ran from the room.

Lavender led me to the Gryffindor common room to sit and wait for Professor Dumbledore. He arrived shortly with Professor McGonagall.

"Now, explain to me what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Well, I was sleeping and around midnight I felt the room become very cold to the point that my breath was coming out in puffs of steam. I looked at the foot of my bed and there was a girl dressed in Ravenclaw robes! It looked like she had been burned or something and then she pulled out a lighter and lowered it to the bed sheets," I said.

"Did you see the flames?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Lavender nodded.

"I don't think Miss Granger did that to herself. She doesn't carry a Muggle lighter," Professor Dumbledore said. "Do you?"

I shook my head. "No,"

"I shall investigate this further. For now, Professor McGonagall I would like you to keep an eye on Miss Granger as the tabby. It would be less conspicuous," Professor Dumbledore said. "Miss Brown, please do not breathe a word of this to anyone until we find out what happened."

Professor McGonagall changed into the silver tabby cat and followed me back into the girls' dorm. She curled up on the edge of my bed and watched me until I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to find Professor McGonagall in her human form at the end of the bed.

"Please let me know if anything unusual happens okay?"

I nodded as she left.

I got dressed and headed downstairs to the Great Hall where Harry and Ron were already deep in conversation.

They looked up as I entered.

"Hey! How are you feeling today?" Harry asked brightly as I took a seat next to him.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Something happened…didn't it?" Harry asked shrewdly narrowing his eyes.

I sighed but I couldn't tell him in front of Ron because Ron thinks I've flipped my wig.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered to him.

He nodded and Ron was looking from me to him with curiosity but then perked up.

"Hey! Isn't the new student coming?" he asked brightly.

"Yeah. I think so," I replied.

"Can't wait to see him. I wonder if he likes Quidditch?" Ron mused.

"I don't know anyone that doesn't like Quidditch…well, that isn't a girl," Harry replied grinning.

I looked at him scandalized. "So what are Katie and Angelina? Boys in disguise?" I demanded.

He looked flustered. "What I mean is that…"

His voice trailed off as I cut him off.

"You're sexist," I snapped.

"If I was that, I wouldn't approve of Katie and Angelina on the team and I know they are great players," Harry replied. "And I do approve of them. You know I'm not like that!"

"Just them? What about other girls? Do you think they couldn't do the job?"

Harry looked as though he stuck his foot in it which, he did.

"Hermione please. You've known me for like what? Six years now? Have I ever made sexist comments before?" Harry said sighing.

"No,"

"Well?"

"But the way you said…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out. Girls can do Quidditch just as well as boys and in any thing," Harry replied smiling.

I began feeling my anger ebbing away and I smiled back at him.

Ron shook his head.

"It was an honest mistake," I snapped at Ron.

Ron held his hands up in a defensive position. "Hey. Relax. I know,"

I began helping myself to some oatmeal and eggs.

Just then Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat and everyone quieted down.

"Today we will be expecting the new student from Dralmon Magical Academy. I hope you will all be hospitable and show him kindness," Professor Dumbledore explained. Just then Filch entered the Hall and hurried over to the Head table.

He and Dumbledore were whispering then Filch headed back out.

"Our guest has arrived," Professor Dumbledore said brightly.

The double doors that led from the front vestibule into the Great Hall opened and all heads turned around to get a look at the new student.

Whispers began floating around. The boy was about our age with short dark blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a uniform which consisted of a pair of emerald green slacks, a white shirt which, was under a red V-necked vest, a solid green tie and a black robe over that with a red, white and green crest.

"Well, his looks certainly aren't anything to consider," I heard Lavender whisper to Ginny. "And he seems weird."

"That's cruel," Ginny said to her looking annoyed.

But I secretly had to admit to myself that Lavender was right on the 'seems weird' part. There was something odd about him. He was slightly pale and he kept nervously looking around as though waiting for someone to pounce on him.

Plus, the way he carried himself…like he wanted to disappear and he was slightly hunched over.

"This is Alex Rivers," Professor Dumbledore introduced. "Alex? You may take a seat and any table."

I saw a large trunk waiting by the door next to Filch.

Alex nervously took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ravenclaw, Filch," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

Filch began muttering something but began carrying the trunk up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I bet he enjoyed that," Ron muttered.

Harry snorted.

"He probably even uses the litter box with Mrs. Norris,"

"Gross!" Ron laughed.

The bell rang, ending breakfast. We headed to our next class which was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

I was a little apprehensive when we met Hagrid in front of a large paddock.

Hagrid still looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry, 'Ermione. I feel so terrible," Hagrid said quietly.

"Hagrid…it's okay. I understand," I said soothingly.

Hagrid looked slightly better.

"What are we learning about today? Rynells?" Malfoy asked rolling his eyes.

Rynells were dangerous creatures. A cross between a cow and a bear.

"No," Hagrid said looking upset. "We're learning about Cryslers."

"Cryslers? Isn't that a Muggle car manufacturer?" Ron asked tilting his head.

"No you dolt. 'Chrysler' is a Muggle car manufacturer. Cryslers are a cross between a horse and a sheep," I replied.

"They're harmless," Hagrid continued.

Two Crysler's walked toward us. They were white in color. They had a horses' face with two horns like a male sheep just above each eye that turned back. Their mane and tails were thick and long. Their hooves were that of a sheep as well. Their eyes were a light brown. Their ears pricked forward when they saw us. One came over and stuck its head over the top railing of the paddock.

It eagerly nudged my shoulder. I smiled and reached up to stroke the forehead. It closed its eyes blissfully.

"He likes yeh, 'Ermione!" Hagrid beamed.

The rest of the class stepped forward and began petting the Cryslers. I looked up and saw the new student coming across the grounds. I nudged Harry.

"I thought he was staying with the Ravenclaws?" Ron mused also looking up and seeing him.

"Me too," I said slowly.

Again, that bad feeling returned as Alex approached.

"And who might yeh be?" Hagrid asked gently.

"Alex. I'm new here," he replied quietly.

"Ah. Step forward. They won' hurt yeh," Hagrid said beaming.

Just as Alex went to step forward, the Crysler that I was petting suddenly laid back its ears and the whites of the eyes were showing.

The other Crysler began getting agitated also.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Ron cry.

The Cryslers charged the paddock. Harry grabbed me and threw me to the ground, covering my body with his and he kept his arm over my head as hooves galloped over us, nearly missing our heads, arms and legs.

The Crysler's were loose on the grounds and galloped away, heading for the Forbidden forest.

After a few moments, Harry let me up.

"Are you okay?" he demanded anxiously helping me up.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said smiling.

This was the second time he's saved me. I started to feel closer to him than I have before and a strange feeling settled in my stomach. It flipped whenever he looked at me.

"Odd…summat must've spooked 'em," Hagrid said scratching his head.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked Harry.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'm so sorry. For some reason animals don't seem to like me very much," Alex apologized looking solemn.

"I can't imagine why," we heard Malfoy snicker.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron snapped at him.

Alex came over and stood with us.

The bell rang, ending Care of Magical Creatures and we began walking back to the castle. The Slytherins were walking a head of us and Alex was walking with us.

"We thought you were staying with the Ravenclaws?" Ron asked Alex.

"I was. For some reason they didn't feel comfortable with me and tossed me out," he said sighing.

"That's weird," Harry mused. "So you have no place to sleep now?"

Alex shook his head miserably.

"Stay with us. There's plenty of room," Ron suggested.

"Really?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Great!" Alex beamed.

We entered Transfiguration class and took our seats. Alex took a seat behind me. I was sitting in between Ron and Harry. Today we were learning how to transfigure a kitten into a puppy.

During the class, the room suddenly became ice cold. My breath came out in puffs of steam. I gripped the desk and slowly turned my head to look toward the window. To my surprise, Neville stood. His throat had been torn and the collar of his robes was stained with blood. But Neville was sitting in front of us perfectly fine. I shivered and then the coldness vanished.

"Hermione? Are you okay? What did you see?" Harry whispered leaning close.

I pried my hands off the desk. There were imprints left behind.

I whispered to him what I saw.

"Neville's okay though," Harry said reassuringly.

"I know…but I saw what I saw," I said.

Harry put a hand over mine and gave it a gentle squeeze before returning to his kitten.

That night, after dinner, we all headed to our common rooms. Alex had to go and retrieve his trunk from Ravenclaw tower. Harry, Ron and I were sitting in the common room.

"Poor guy seems like he's treated crappy," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said. "He seems nice."

I didn't want to voice my feelings about Alex in front of Ron because he'd tell me I was paranoid and delusional.

"Hermione? What do you think?" Ron asked turning to me.

"Oh yeah. He seems nice," I said forcing a smile.

Ron seemed satisfied with that and then when Alex returned, we all headed to bed.

Around midnight, I was woken up, as well as the others in the girls' dorm by a loud crash coming from the boys' dorms.

"What's going on?" Lavender mused.

"I'll go see," I offered as I tossed off my covers and padded out of the girls' dorms into the common room.

The common room was empty. As I proceeded to the boys' dorms, I heard a snarling and got a whiff of something foul. It smelled like blood and decay. Wincing, I pressed the top of my wrist against my nostrils and stood at the bottom of the staircase.

I heard a yell then a 'thud'. I watched curiously.

There was complete silence after that.

"H-hello?" I asked nervously as I began slowly ascending the staircase.

There was no answer. I reached the fourth or fifth step when that horrible smell invaded my nostrils again.

"Ugh…what _is_ that?" I mused aloud.

"Hermione?" a voice asked from behind me.

I jumped a mile from being startled. My heart was pounding in my chest as I turned around.

It was Lavender.

"Did you find out what that noise was?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. Do you smell that?" I asked.

Lavender nodded. "Gross…smells like a dog rolled in the dirt or something,"

She too winced and pressed the top of her wrist against her nostrils.

"I heard a yell and then a 'thud," I relayed to her.

"Why aren't the boys coming out of the dorm?" Lavender mused.

"I don't know either," I admitted.

Just then, we heard another noise. Lavender and I froze in place. The next thing I knew, something heavy was thrown at me, causing me to fall backwards off the stairs and land on my back. The object landed on top of me. I felt a warm liquid staining my robe. I slowly raised my hand and saw blood on it.

I pushed the object off of me. Lavender screamed bloodcurdlingly. I jumped to my feet and my breath began sawing in and out. Harry, Ron and everyone from the boys' dorm and the girls' came running out.

It was Neville. His throat had been torn out.


	4. The Fire

REVELATION

CHAPTER FOUR-THE FIRE

I stood, and began screaming. Harry rushed forward and threw his arms around me but I couldn't wrap my arms around him. I was still frozen and terrified.

I just allowed him to hug me.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore! NOW!" Harry yelled as he tried to keep me from looking at Neville.

Ron nodded and tore from the common room. Alex appeared next from the boys' dorm looking pale and sick himself. He slumped against the wall.

About five minutes later, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape appeared.

"Good heavens," Professor McGonagall said, raising a hand to her mouth when she saw Neville.

"Take Miss Granger into the hall," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "Professor Snape, please give Miss Granger an Anewit Potion to ease her nerves."

Harry practically had to drag me out of the common room, followed by Professor Snape.

We waited in the hall until Professor Snape came back a few minutes later with a small tube of pink liquid. He handed it to Harry.

"Here," he replied.

Harry took it and gently poured it into my mouth. I swallowed and then finally began breathing normally.

"Might I suggest taking her up to Madam Pomfrey? She is more than likely going to need a Dreamless Sleep potion," Professor Snape said smoothly.

Harry didn't answer him, but began helping me up to Madam Pomfrey's.

Sure enough, Madam Pomfrey gave me the Dreamless Sleep potion and I drifted off peacefully into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to find Harry still sitting by my bed in a chair.

He smiled.

"Morning," he said gently.

"Morning," I said as I groggily sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. "What happened to Neville?"

Tears began forming in my eyes.

Harry sighed.

"Don't know,"

"Harry, remember I saw Neville with his throat torn?" I asked in shaky voice.

Harry nodded.

"Well it really happened didn't it?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry replied just as quietly.

"You didn't hear anything weird?" I asked him.

Harry frowned.

"No, but I could smell something horrible though," he said thoughtfully. "Like decay and dirt,"

"That's what I smelled too before Neville…" my voice trailed off as the image of Neville's body flew at me on the staircase.

"Listen. Don't worry," Harry said leaning forward so that our faces were inches apart. My stomach flipped again.

"They'll find out what happened," he added reassuringly.

I smiled again and so did Harry. He put a hand on my arm. Just then, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the hospital wing. Harry kept his hand on my arm.

"How are you feeling, Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

"Okay. But what happened to Neville?" I asked looking from Dumbledore to McGonagall.

"We still don't know. We know he was attacked by something, but what, we have no idea yet. No one in the dorm heard or saw anything, but they all claimed to have smelled something horrible," Professor McGonagall said sadly.

"Are you alright now?" Professor Dumbledore asked me.

I nodded, but I felt sick every time I saw Neville.

"Do you feel up to going to class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I nodded. It might be good to get back to a routine to try and keep my mind off what I had seen.

"Okay," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry gently helped me to my feet. Professor Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as I passed him.

"Don't worry. We'll find out what happened," he said kindly.

I nodded again, feeling a bit better.

We then headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone was talking. Neville's body was gone and there had been a patch of blood on the floor of the common room which was also gone.

"What on earth happened?"

"No one saw anything?"

"…or heard anything?"

As soon as we entered the common room, Lavender rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay now?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"Isn't it weird that no one saw or heard anything but they could smell something horrible?" Amy said nervously.

She looked as bad as I felt.

"I know, but Dumbledore is sure he will figure out what happened," Harry said calmly.

They all nodded subdued.

"Alex, did you hear or see anything?" I asked suddenly.

Alex looking up from talking to Ginny. "Nope. I don't really remember much,"

I nodded.

Then, I saw the girl with the Ravenclaw robes that looked like she had been burnt in a fire.

I grabbed Harry's arm.

"I see that girl again with the Ravenclaw robes!" I whispered.

She was standing behind Ginny and Alex.

Harry followed my gaze. "There's no one there though,"

"I see her plain as day!" I cried.

The Gryffindors all looked at Ginny.

"We can see her too, Hermione," Lavender said slowly.

"No! There's a girl standing behind Ginny with Ravenclaw robes! She looks like she had been burnt!" I cried.

All heads turned to look behind Ginny.

"No one there, Hermione," Ginny replied looking worried and scared.

"She needs help I think," Ron said gravely. "I think she's snapped."

"I have not snapped!" I yelled at him.

"Hermione, there really is no one there though," Harry said quietly.

"You said you believed me!" I rounded on him.

"I do. I do believe you are seeing 'ghosts',"

"Then why are you talking like you think I'm crazy?" I shouted.

"Because how come no one else can see them? Huh?" Harry shouted back. "Why is it only you who see them?"

HARRY.

I felt bad, but I was curious as to why only Hermione could see these 'ghosts'. I wanted to help her most definitely. I didn't understand why Ron turned his back on her in way. He should've believed her. She never lied and why would she start now? It didn't make any sense.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know! Okay? I just want to stop seeing them! I don't know why I'm the only one but I'M NOT CRAZY!" Hermione yelled as she turned around and stormed out of the common room.

Suddenly, Ginny's face filled with realization.

"Wait a moment…" she began. Everyone watched her.

"I read in a Muggle book once that people with near death experiences could sometimes see images,"

"You mean like ghosts?" Ron asked scornfully.

Ginny nodded, but glared at Ron. "I read a few cases where people that have died and come back could see spirits afterwards. Those cases were documented,"

I turned and ran from the common room.

Hermione was walking briskly down the corridor. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes as I caught up with her.

"Hermione…" I began.

"Leave me alone, traitor," she snapped.

"I'm sorry…okay? Ginny just told us that she read in a book that people with near death experiences could see spirits afterwards. She said there were a few documented cases," I said as I struggled to keep up with her.

She stopped walking and whirled around to face me.

Her cheeks were shiny from tears and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"I expected you to believe me because you can see the Threstrals and I can't and I believed you! I didn't question your sanity. I know that that is different from me, but I thought you of all people would be on my side! I know Ron doesn't believe me," Hermione said angrily.

I felt guilty. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione studied me for a moment.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he can explain to me what is going on," Hermione replied.

"I'm coming," I said.

We headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

HERMIONE.

We entered Professor Dumbledore's office. There were delicate silver instruments on spindle legged tables. The portraits of former witches and wizards were talking to one another in their frames. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in a high backed chair that was covered in red velvet. He had been reading a book, but looked up when we entered the office. His half moon spectacles had slid half way down his nose. His blue eyes twinkled behind them.

"Miss Granger…Harry. What can I do for you?" he asked gently closing the book gently.

With a wave of his wand, two comfortable looking chairs appeared in front of his desk.

We sat down. The portraits became silent and watched us curiously.

"I think I'm going mad," I said as I felt tears forming in my eyes. " I keep seeing these ghosts but no one else can see them."

"You are not mad, Miss Granger. It is common after a near death experience that you might have some unusual gift," Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "I have read documented cases like this before."

"That's what Ginny said but people still think I'm mad," I replied.

"Because they don't understand. They act like that when there are things they do not understand. I know Harry does," Professor Dumbledore said looking at Harry.

He nodded.

"At least you've got one person that believes you. Focus on that. I gather Mr. Weasley doesn't believe you?"

I nodded miserably.

"He probably has a hard time believing that there are things in the 'after life'," Professor Dumbledore said. "Is there a particular ghost you keep seeing? Other than the ones here at Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "I keep seeing a girl with Ravenclaw robes. She looks like she had been burned in a fire. She has brown hair and blue eyes,"

Professor Dumbledore was silent.

"I think I can explain that one," he said. "You see, about 11 years ago, there was a tragic fire in the Great Hall. It started near the Ravenclaw table. One girl had gotten her skirt caught on the chair and couldn't free herself. Everyone else managed to get out. She had been burned alive. The thing is, we don't know who started the fire."

I raised a hand to my mouth.

"She tried to set fire to me while I was still in bed,"

"Is that what happened before?" Dumbledore asked alert.

I nodded.

I saw the girl again beside Dumbledore.

"She's here now," I whispered.

The girl came over to me. I sat, clutching the arm rests. Professor Dumbledore and Harry watched me intently.

The room got extremely cold. My breath was coming out in puffs of steam. The girl leaned close.

"Tell Professor Dumbledore that I had accidentally set fire because I was showing my best friend the lighter and I dropped it," the girl said in a whispery voice.

"She said that she accidentally set fire because she was showing her best friend the lighter and she dropped it," I relayed to Professor Dumbledore.

I was still shivering and breathing rapidly.

"Why'd she set fire to your bed with you still in it?" Harry asked angrily.

"I didn't mean it. I was just trying to get your attention," the girl said.

"She didn't mean it. She was just trying to get my attention," I said.

"What a way," Harry snorted.

"Thank you!" the girl said and then vanished.

The ice coldness stopped and the room returned to the normal temperature.

"She's gone," I replied.

"Maybe the reason she stayed behind was to tell me what happened?" Professor Dumbledore mused. "Maybe she needed you because you were the only one who can see and help her."

I looked at Harry.

"I also saw this boy with part of his skull missing," I replied to Dumbledore.

"Hmm…that one I don't know. Maybe he will come to you in time for help? It's possible that that is why you were given the gift…to help," Dumbledore said.

I nodded.

"Don't worry about what the others think…okay?" Professor Dumbledore said gently.

I nodded again.

"Thanks. Good-bye Professor," I said gratefully.

He winked as Harry and I stood up and left his office.

We began walking down the corridor back to the common room. We had classes in 10 minutes. Harry and I walked side by side, our shoulders occasionally bumping.

I glanced at him.

He saved my life twice without thought to his own safety. I also began wondering why my stomach flipped each time he looked directly into my eyes. _Could I be falling in love with him? Is that what's happening? I mean, we've been best friends for nearly six years now. Next year will be our last and after that, who knows what's going to happen. We'll be going our separate ways possibly. Could my feelings be changing toward him?_

I shook my head.

"You okay?" Harry asked immediately noticing that I had shaken my head.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Good." Harry replied grinning back.

Just then, a blast of ice cold air passed through me. I gasped and grabbed Harry's arm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something's here," I replied slowly.

"One of the ghosts?" Harry whispered. "Is it one of Hogwarts'?"

"No…this one is…evil," I replied.

Just then, I heard a cackle behind us. I slowly turned around and so did Harry.

There stood the boy with part of his head missing. He had his wand aimed at us.


	5. The Second Kill

REVELATION

CHAPTER FIVE-THE SECOND KILL

"Would you like me to take care of any headaches you might have?" he laughed.

My breathing began sawing in and out

"What's wrong?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Run," I replied.

"What?"

"RUN!"

I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him.

We began running down the corridor. A blast of blue light nearly missed my head as we turned the corner. It had ricocheted off the wall.

"What on earth was that?" Harry yelled as we skidded around another corridor's corner.

"Remember the ghost with part of a missing skull?"

"Yeah?"

"WELL HE'S AFTER US,"

"I thought he wanted help!" Harry cried.

"Apparently not," I replied as I grabbed Harry and yanked him into a closet. I closed the door and locked it.

I backed away from it still breathing rapidly.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Ghosts can go through walls,"

"Not if an Anerit Charm is put on the door," I replied and pulled out my wand. "_ANERIT_!"

Anerit Charms were put on houses back in the medieval times to ward off evil spirits.

"That should do it," I replied as I leaned against the wall and slumped down against it, bringing my knees up to my chest.

Harry sat down beside me. "How long do we have to wait in here?"

"Just for a few minutes until I'm sure the ghost is gone," I replied.

"So…has Victor written to you lately?" Harry asked casually, but I caught a hint of jealously in his voice.

I pretended not to notice.

"No. Actually, I told him I wasn't interested anymore and that we should remain friends," I said toying with the hem of my gray skirt.

"Really?" Harry asked clearing his throat. "How come?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. It just wasn't working out,"

He was silent for a moment.

"How do you reckon we get rid of that ghost? Or find out how to help him?"

"I don't know that either," I said. "This is all new to me."

Just then, I heard something outside the door.

"Shh," I whispered.

We sat, huddled together listening sharply. Just then, the closet door burst open. I screamed.

"It's just me!" Ron's voice cried.

My breathing returned to normal as Harry and I got to our feet.

"How'd you find us in here?" I asked casually as we stepped out of the closet.

"I could hear you talking as I passed," Ron asked looking from me to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What were you two doing in there?"

Knowing that Ron wouldn't believe us about the ghosts, I had to come up with an idea.

"We were planning on doing a surprise for you! Thank God you didn't overhear anything!" Harry said quickly.

Ron looked satisfied.

I looked around. There was no sign of the ghost.

"Come on. We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts now," Ron said.

We followed him to the classroom.

Professor Solaris looked up at us and smiled as we entered her classroom.

"Good Morning," she said brightly.

"Morning," I said as Harry, Ron and I took our seats.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered at us as we passed them.

I was sitting on the end of the table in the aisle. Harry was next to me, Ron on his right.

"Today we'll be learning the Gelermon Charm," Professor Solaris said smiling. "Now this charm was used during the medieval times to destroy evil and those that thought evil spirits walked among them. Knowing that it was hard to see the actual spirit, they used to twirl once in a circle and then say the charm."

"This might just be what we're looking for," I whispered to Harry.

"It might work. Worth a shot," he replied.

"Worth a shot for what?" Ron asked.

"Erm, to ward off Malfoy," Harry said thinking quickly.

Ron laughed. "I doubt it. He needs something stronger,"

"Raise your wands and say, "_Gelermon_!"" Professor Solaris said.

"_Gelermon_!" the class chorused together.

Just then, the windows in the classroom blew out. Several girls screamed. The room felt like an earthquake was happening.

"What on earth…" Professor Solaris said looking terrified.

Several of the students looked terrified as well. Alex was sitting behind Ron, Harry and I.

A loud wailing began rising up. Students clamped their hands over their ears. So did I.

"WHAT _IS_ THAT?" Ron shouted over the wailing.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry shouted back.

Finally, after several moments, it stopped. The wailing and the rumbling of the room. Everyone was looking at each other stunned.

"Okay…remain calm everyone. It's over," Professor Solaris said calmly but she looked spooked as well.

Over by the entranceway to the classroom, I saw Malfoy. He had blood soaked robes, his throat was torn, and it looked like part of his arm was chewed.

For a fleeting moment, it looked as though Professor Solaris could see him too.

I nudged Harry.

"I see Malfoy over by the entranceway to the classroom," I whispered leaning close.

"Is he wounded or anything?" Harry asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. We'll wait and see what happens next," he said.

I nodded again.

Shortly the bell rang ending Defense Against the Dark Arts. I gathered my things and went to leave the classroom, when Professor Solaris looked up.

"Miss Granger? May I speak to you for a moment?" she asked gently.

Not knowing what I could've possibly done wrong, I swallowed.

"Sure,"

"We'll wait for you outside," Ron said as he and Harry left the classroom. Harry gave me a small wink before leaving.

I approached Professor Solaris' desk and hugged my book bag to my chest with my arms wrapped tightly around it.

"You wanted to speak to me, Professor?" I asked tentatively.

"Relax, Miss Granger. You aren't in trouble," she said smiling pleasantly.

She reminded me of Professor Sprout but with a different and kinder, calmer personality.

I relaxed.

"I assume you saw Mr. Malfoy in the entranceway when he was sitting in his seat as well?" she asked.

I looked at her stunned. _She did see him!_

"Yes Professor," I said still shocked.

"And I heard about your accident earlier with the lake. You see, the same thing happened to me when I was your age. I was in a terrible Muggle car accident. The doctors thought I was a goner and didn't have long to live. One night, they told me my heart monitor flat lined. They tried to revive me for 15 minutes with no luck…then, I came back. They were baffled and couldn't understand what had just happened. So I began seeing spirits too. They asked me for help. I can guess you have been seeing spirits as well?"

I nodded. A feeling of relief and suspicion flooded over me. _Was she pulling my leg?_

"I assure you, I'm not pulling your leg," Professor Solaris said, as if reading my mind. She was smiling. She rolled up the sleeve of her robe and exposed a large scar that went from the bottom of her elbow to almost her wrist.

"My arm had gone through the window and the glass had cut several arteries," she explained rolling her sleeve down again. "It took 33 stitches to fix that, plus I had a few internal injuries."

I nodded now feeling better that someone else could see spirits as well.

"Did you tell your friends?" she asked.

"Just Harry. Ron doesn't believe me," I muttered.

"Ah. That's understandable. But give him some time. He'll come around. Don't worry," Professor Solaris said. "If you need help or need to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Professor," I said gratefully and left her classroom.

I met up with Ron and Harry and we began walking to Transfiguration.

"What did Professor Solaris want?" Ron asked.

"Oh…just to tell me I did a good job on the charm today," I replied glancing sideways at Harry.

He cottoned on.

"She could've told you in front of us!" Ron said scandalized. "That's not exactly secretive."

I just shrugged.

We arrived at Transfiguration class. Malfoy and Alex had excused themselves to use the restroom.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Amy asked Crabbe.

I've never heard her speak to a Slytherin before. She appeared to be terrified of them and here she was asking Goyle where Malfoy was. I was amazed. She certainly was courageous.

"He went to the bathroom, you Mudblood," Goyle said snickering.

Amy was muggleborn? I had no idea. How did Goyle know?

Apparently, everyone else was stunned as well.

"How do you know I'm muggleborn?" Amy demanded angrily.

"My father has a way of knowing these things," Goyle snickered.

"Meaning what?" Amy demanded raged.

"Meaning that you are dirty and disgusting," Crabbe chimed in.

"Leave her alone," Ron snapped at them.

"Shut up, Weasel," Crabbe grinned.

Malfoy hadn't returned 20 minutes later.

"All of you…knock it off!" Professor McGonagall scolded irritably. "Mr. Goyle. Go and find Mr. Malfoy."

Amy was sitting in front of us. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and like she wanted to strangle Goyle.

Goyle got up and gave Amy a light shove before leaving the classroom.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Professor McGonagall snapped.

I leaned forward and gently tapped Amy on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I get that all the time," I said gently.

"How do you stand it?" Amy asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't. I hate it. But we take it from where it comes from…spoiled, rich gits," I replied.

Amy still looked upset.

"Hey, how about you sit with us today at lunch?" Ron offered hoping to cheer her up a bit.

"Okay," she said sniffling. "I've heard of Harry Potter. My mom was talking about him. It's an honor to meet you."

She seemed to cheer up immensely.

Harry seemed flattered. "Thanks. You'd be more than welcomed to hang out with us as well,"

She beamed.

Just then, Goyle came back into the classroom looking pale and sick. He had blood all over the front of his robe.

"Mr. Goyle! What happened? Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall demanded rushing over to him.

"M-Malfoy…hallway…" he stammered.

Everyone stood up and headed out into the hallway. I skidded to a halt.

Malfoy was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the wall and his legs stretched out. His throat had been torn, he had long deep scratch marks on his chest and his arm looked as though it had been eaten.

Amy looked like she was about to faint if Ron hadn't caught her.

"Go get the Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said to Dean.

He hurried down the corridor.

Alex appeared beside me.

I glanced at him. He had a red liquid in the corner of his mouth.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "There's blood in the corner of your mouth."

"Oh. I accidentally bit my lip," he replied quickly wiping it with the sleeve of his robe.

I just nodded.

Professor Dumbledore arrived shortly and had everyone go to their common rooms. There was a killer on the loose.

Amy sat with us in front of the fire place next to Harry. Ron was sitting next to me.

"You know, I wonder if it's a Boggart," Ron mused.

"Don't be stupid, Ron. Boggarts don't kill. They just scare," I said scornfully rolling my eyes.

"Maybe this is a rogue one," Ron argued back.

"Maybe," Harry said quickly, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"It just seems odd that no one sees what's killing, just the smell," Ron continued.

"Yeah. I'm sure Dumbledore will find out what's going on," Amy said.

"So, what does your dad do?" Harry asked Amy brightly forcing Ron to change the subject finally.

"Oh. He's in shoe repair," Amy said blushing. "We don't really have a lot of money."

Ron looked at her sympathetically. He knew where she was coming from.

"My grandmother lent me money to get books and stuff," Amy continued.

"My dad works in the Ministry of Magic," Ron said gently. "He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

Amy beamed. "Really? That must be so cool to have a dad working in the Ministry,"

Ron blushed and shrugged.

"He's a bit Muggle obsessed though,"

"That's cool! I'd love to tell your dad all about Muggles," Amy said grinning. "I have lots of Muggle stuff at home…a stereo, a Sony Playstation and a CD player."

"He'd love her!" Harry said laughing.

"Maybe you can come over?" Ron asked. "You can meet him and tell him all about that."

"Really? You're inviting me to your house?" Amy said stunned.

"Yeah. Harry and Hermione might spend the holiday there too," Ron said.

"Great!"

Amy was absolutely thrilled and excited. We continued to talk.

Classes were once again suspended for that day until we found out what happened to Malfoy. There were two murders now and no one knew how they happened.

We all went to bed curious, scared and tired. During the night, Amy woke me up to say she had to use the restroom but was scared to go alone because of what happened with Malfoy.

I tossed off my covers and walked with her out of the dorm and through the portrait entrance.

On the way back, I just happened to glance down one of the particularly dark corridors and saw glowing red eyes. I grabbed Amy's hand.

"What is it?" Amy asked frightenedly as she stared at those glowing red eyes.

"I don't know. It's not the house ghosts I know that. They can't do that," I said terrified.

My heart began pounding. I got a whiff of the horrible smell.

The next thing I knew, it began coming closer.

"RUN!" I screamed.

Amy and I tore down the corridor and it was close behind.


	6. On The Grounds

REVELATION

CHAPTER SIX-ON THE GROUNDS

We arrived in the common room out of breath. We were bent over gasping for breath.

"What on earth was that?" Amy asked nervously looking over her shoulder as if scared that it followed us into the common room.

"I don't know. Come on. Let's get back to bed. It can't come in here," I said reassuringly.

Amy looked a little bit more relaxed.

We headed back to bed.

The next morning, we told Ron and Harry what happened.

Ron naturally suggested that it was Peeves trying to scare us. But Harry however, seemed concerned and curious.

"Did you see any part of it? Like its body?" Harry asked.

Amy and I shook our heads.

"Because it was Peeves!" Ron said huffily and exasperated.

We just chose it ignore him.

"Weird…very weird," Harry mused scratching the back of his neck.

"Why are you egging Hermione on? She obviously needs help! Can't you see it?" Ron asked angrily.

"No, I can't. Because we've known her for almost six years now and never has she lied to us, or played a joke on us. I can't believe you would just turn your back on her!" Harry said snappishly.

"She needs help okay? She's seeing things for crying out loud! Doesn't that say 'I need help'?" Ron argued back.

"For once in your life, Ron try and believe that there are things out there that don't need explaining! They're just there! Just because there's no proof doesn't mean they don't exist!" Harry snarled.

Harry's emerald green eyes were alight with anger and rage. I could see he was suppressing himself not to pull out his wand and aim it at Ron. It was taking a lot of restraint.

"I'm concerned about Hermione just as you are. But seeing ghosts…" Ron's voice trailed off with anger.

"Well then you must be a nutter too. Because you've seen Nearly Headless Nick, Peeves and the others," Amy retorted.

I stared at Amy in shock. Ron's lower jaw had dropped and he too was looking at her stunned. Harry was just looking the other way, biting his bottom lip.

"I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures," Ron muttered and left the Great Hall without eating the rest of his breakfast.

Amy sat picking at her food. "He made me so angry! How could he turn his back on one of his best friends?" she demanded.

"I appreciate you sticking up for me," I said gently. "But Ron won't change his mind unless it bites him in the butt."

Amy looked at me seriously. "But that shouldn't have to be. He should always believe his best friends,"

"I know, but Ron's just like that," Harry added gently too.

Amy just dropped her fork and it clattered onto her plate. "I've lost my appetite too,"

She got up and also left the Great Hall leaving Harry and I alone.

"She's really upset," Harry said as he watched her leave.

"I am too. I really hoped that Ron would believe me," I said sadly as I finished my porridge.

Harry turned his eyes onto me. "You heard what Dumbledore said. It'll take the actual 'thing' to get Ron to believe us and I hope in a way, that it never comes to that,"

I just sighed again.

Harry got up and sat next to me. He had been sitting across from me next to Ron.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a squeeze.

"You still have me…" he said. "And Amy."

I grinned. "I know and I'm thankful,"

He grinned back.

For a moment, we just stared into each others' eyes. My stomach flipped again and my heart started to pound slightly.

He moved his face closer to mine. Our lips barely touched when the bell rang and he pulled back clearing his throat.

"Come on. We've got to get to Care of Magical Creatures," he said quickly.

He got up and began walking out of the Great Hall with the rest of the students. I followed, still wondering about the almost-kiss.

I met up with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins near Hagrid's hut in front of a paddock where furry colored objects were running around.

Hagrid was holding something also furry and white in his arms. I stood next to Harry. Ron however, was standing a few feet away from us and wouldn't make eye contact with either me, Amy or Harry.

"Ooh Hagrid! Is that an Ocylix?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"Sure is!" Hagrid beamed. "Less dangerous and friendly."

Ocylix's were basically like Persian cats, but the only difference is their eyes and their ears.

They had turquoise eyes and their ears were thinner and more erect with long fur on the tips. A basic fluffball.

They were gentle and only when provoked or scared would they lash out with their claws, scratching the person or thing and injecting a very mild poison that the body can naturally get rid of without potions or salves. Their whiskers were long and black.

They also come in colors. White, blue, red, green and silver.

"Ermione! Would yeh like to hold 'im?" Hagrid asked beaming at me.

"Sure," I said as I held out my arms.

He handed me the Ocylix. It began purring but the purring sounded like a cross between a cat and a chainsaw.

"Aw lookit. 'E likes yeh!" Hagrid said grinning.

I stoked the soft, silky fur.

"Can I hold him?" Alex asked nervously.

"Sure. You aren't afraid are you? They can sense fear very easily," I asked him.

Alex shook his head looking determined.

I shrugged and handed Alex the Ocylix.

After a few minutes, the Ocylix let out a hiss and swiped at Alex's face. Four thin scratches appeared on his cheek. It began scratching at his arms next until Lavender grabbed the Ocylix from Alex and immediately it calmed down and began purring in her arms.

Harry and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Are yeh okay?" Hagrid asked concerned.

"I don't feel very well," Alex confessed as he dropped to his knees.

"Ron? Take Alex up to Madam Pomfrey's," Hagrid said at once.

Ron helped Alex back to the castle.

The rest of the class leaned over the paddock railing and picked up the remaining Ocylix's.

I pulled Harry aside.

"That was very odd," I replied.

"I know. Ocylix poison isn't deadly. Why'd he react like that?" Harry mused.

"I don't know," I replied.

After classes, and just before dinner, Harry asked me to take a walk with him on the grounds. I had agreed but felt very nervous.

I met him in the common room and we headed out onto the grounds. There was a full moon in the midnight sky. Stars twinkled merrily and there was a slight chill in the air. I tightened my robes around me. We entered the courtyard, where there was a stone fountain. We sat on the edge of it. Harry glanced up at the sky.

"Beautiful night, huh?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I said gently. "Why did you ask me to take a walk? What's going on?"

Harry turned so that he was facing me. We stared into each others' eyes again.

"I was thinking…about Alex," he began.

I waited patiently.

"Doesn't it seem odd that he and Malfoy excused themselves at the same time and then Malfoy is killed and Alex isn't?" he asked.

_That's what he wanted to talk to me about?_ I thought with a mix of irritation and hurt.

"Oh yeah," I said forcing cheerfulness. "That is odd."

"And what about what happened with Alex with the Ocylix?" Harry continued.

I shrugged. "It's possible he was allergic to whatever toxin is in the poison,"

"That's true too," Harry admitted. "I just don't understand what's going on here. It's really odd that students are being killed and no one has seen this…thing around the school. Surely someone would've seen something by now…no?"

I nodded. "It could be a Basilisk. It could be staying in the drains again and that's accounting for no one really seeing it,"

Harry shook his head. "Basilisk's don't go for the throat, and how on earth did it get into Gryffindor tower? There's no plumbing in there! Plus the smell?"

I nodded. He had a point.

There was silence. We just sat, enjoying the night air.

Suddenly, the air cold colder. Harry even tightened his robes. Both he and I began shivering. The trees began swaying and the silence was interrupted by a thundering sound, plus the ground was shaking.

"What's happening?" I asked alarmed.

"I don't know!" Harry said scooting closer to me.

The coldness continued to get sharper until I just happened to look toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh my God! Look!" I cried nudging Harry with my elbow.

He gasped.

About 20 horses with riders came out. But when I got a closer look at the horses, my stomach churned. They were dead and black. Their skin looked stretched and in some areas revealed muscles. Their eyes were white and their hooves were strange. Their riders were inn suits of armor and carrying flags with a strange symbol on it.

It looked like a circle with a horseshoe in the center in red and black. The smell was horrible. I pressed my face into Harry's shoulder and watched carefully. They marched right past us and when they got to the lakes shoreline, disappeared into thin air.

The coldness vanished until it was the normal temperature and the trees stopped swaying.

Harry and I sat, still stunned for a moment until he spoke.

"Did I just see that?" he asked slowly.

"You saw it?" I asked shocked and relieved at the same time.

He nodded. "What was that?"

"I can't be sure, but from the looks of it, I'd say medieval times?" I asked.

"They just disappeared into thin air!" Harry cried shocked.

"I know," I said quietly. "Now you know how I've been feeling."

Harry looked at me sympathetically. "I can imagine. I saw for myself. But apparently, they didn't want help or they would've spoke to you," Harry said.

"We don't know that yet. They still could come back and ask for it maybe," I suggested.

"Maybe," Harry said slowly. "I'd say we go back to the castle."

"Good idea,"

We then began heading back to the castle.

We decided to tell Amy, to see if maybe she believed us. So that night at dinner, while Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus, Amy listened intently to what I was saying.

When I was done, she didn't say anything for a bit but then spoke softly.

"Of course I believe you, Hermione. You don't seem to be the type to lie even though I've only known you for a day or so. I mean, who knows what goes on? No one. It's possible," Amy said.

Harry and I looked at each other relieved.

"In that case, you'll never imagine what we just saw tonight on the grounds…" Harry began.

We told her what we saw. Her eyes were wide.

"Wow. I think I remember what happened here. Long ago just before Hogwarts was built, during the medieval times, there was a group of knights that left the castle where Hogwarts now stands," Amy began.

"Oh yes! Now I remember!" I said eagerly. "They went out to search for someone for the king who was accused of treason. Oddly, they never returned."

"And no one was able to find them after that," Amy finished.

"Weird. So you think what we saw tonight was them?" Harry asked.

Amy nodded.

"Keep your eyes opened. They might want to ask you for help,"

After dinner we all headed up to bed.

The next morning, we all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once again, Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus.

"He's not talking to us now?" I asked sitting down next to Amy.

"Leave him," Harry said glaring toward Ron. "Obviously we've seen his true colors."

"But Harry, Ron wasn't like this before," I said reasonably. "He's seen large spiders and believed that. He's seen things like that and didn't hesitate to believe that. He wasn't like this before."

"I know. I don't understand it either," Harry said shaking his head and returning to his breakfast.

"He may not believe me or thinks I'm sick, but we can't abandon him," I said.

Harry sighed. "You're right,"

That morning we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Several students still hadn't arrived as we were early. Half of the Slytherins and about three quarters of the Gryffindors. Oddly, Professor Solaris and Alex hadn't arrived yet either. . Harry, Amy and I took our seats toward the back of the classroom.

"I wonder where Professor Solaris is." Harry mused.

"And Alex?" Amy added.

"That kid is strange," Harry said frowning. "It seems when one person is missing, so is the other and then something horrible happens."

"I know. I wonder if it's just coincidences." Amy said.

"I don't know but it's too strange and I'm getting a bad feeling again," I said shifting my weight in the chair.

Just then there was a scream in the corridor followed by a loud commotion.

Harry, Amy and I exchanged looks before getting to our feet and running out into the corridor.

We saw a large crowd of people standing over something. People were whispering and looking scared.

As we broke through the crowd, we saw blood on the floor. My heart began pounding loudly in my chest.

_Another student?_ I thought anxiously and worriedly.

Finally, the whole scene came into focus.

Professor Solaris was sitting on the floor looking disorientated and confused. On the front of her robes was blood. Lying several inches away was the body of Pansy Parkinson. She had been badly mauled and several parts were eaten.


	7. Framed?

REVELATION

CHAPTER SEVEN-FRAMED?

"Go get Professor Dumbledore!" someone cried.

Amy took the offer up and jogged down the corridor. I crouched down in front of Professor Solaris.

"Professor? Are you okay?" I asked gently.

Professor Solaris still looked dazed and confused.

I looked up at Harry. Alex was standing behind Lavender with the strangest look on his face.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape came hurrying down the corridor.

"Oh dear," Professor McGonagall said putting a hand over her mouth.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall helped Professor Solaris get to her feet.

"Into the classroom," Professor Dumbledore said.

No one argued with him as they all entered the classroom. Harry and I took our seats again and began whispering.

"What on earth…?" I whispered shocked.

"I don't know…but I'm getting a feeling that Professor Solaris was framed," Harry said.

"Framed? How? Harry, she has the evidence all over her!" I said stunned.

"That doesn't matter…the 'person' could've planted it on her," Harry continued reasonably.

I frowned. "I don't know…it just seems strange. I think she did it herself,"

Harry looked at me.

"And why would she do something like that herself? What would be her motive?"

"I don't know alright? But that was plain as day!" I argued.

Harry shook his head. "I know you mistrust people easily, Hermione. But to mistrust a teacher? I seriously doubt Professor Solaris would kill a student,"

I glared at him.

"I see where your loyalties lie," I snarled.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "My loyalties are with someone who in their right mind would never ever hurt a student!"

"Fine," I snapped.

I abruptly turned away from him.

I didn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

Ron wasn't speaking to me and neither was Harry. I basically was on my own.

I felt a little lonely, but I realized that Professor Solaris just had too much evidence on her to think she was framed and she seemed confused as to how she got there.

Professor Solaris was taken to the hospital ward. I decided to go and talk to her.

When I arrived Professor Dumbledore was talking to her himself with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently as he looked up.

"She should not be here," Professor Snape barked.

"Relax, Severus," Professor McGonagall said eyeing him. "I seriously doubt Miss Granger plans on snuffing Professor Solaris."

I forced myself not to grin as I entered.

Professor Snape muttered something then fell silent.

"How is she?" I asked approached the bed.

"Miss Granger! Hello," Professor Solaris said brightly.

"How are you feeling?" I asked tentatively.

Professor Solaris sighed. "Okay physically, but I have no idea how I got where I was or what happened. Miss Parkinson is dead?"

She raised her eyes to Professor Dumbledore, who nodded gravely.

Professor Solaris had tears glistening in her eyes.

"What was the last thing you remember?" I asked curiously.

"Miss Granger has no authority to be interrogating Professor Solaris," Professor Snape said frowning.

"Will you please RELAX? She's just curious and confused as we all are," Professor McGonagall said rolling her eyes.

"I agree," Professor Dumbledore said winking at me. "She has a right to know what happened. They all do."

Once again, Professor Snape muttered something and fell silent.

Professor Solaris frowned. "I remember drinking some tea and then looking out the window as there was a beautiful full moon. The rest is black,"

"I think with some rest she'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said. "Shoo!"

She ushered us out of the hospital wing and we walked down the corridor.

"Any luck with you-know-what?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly.

It took me a second to realize what he meant.

"Yeah although when Harry and I were out on the grounds before dinner we saw a group of soldiers on horseback from the medieval times and I heard that a group of knights before Hogwarts was built sent out to search for a person guilty of treason and never returned," I said.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Ah yes. I know what one that was. That was the Ragilstin Kingdom in 1309. It's true. They oddly never returned. Did they speak to you at all?"

I shook my head.

"They might. Keep your ears open," he said winking.

Suddenly, I remembered Alex.

"Oh! Is Alex alright?" I demanded. "I didn't see him in the hospital wing when one of Hagrid's Ocylix's scratched him."

"Hagrid has a tendency to like 'dangerous' creatures," Professor Snape said.

I glared at him. "It wasn't Hagrid's fault. For some reason the Ocylix sensed something in Alex it didn't like,"

"Alex is fine. Madam Pomfrey patched him up," Professor McGonagall said softly.

I nodded relieved.

"Why don't you head back to the common room? I'm sure your friends are worried," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

I nodded and began walking back to the common room.

_Right. I bet either Harry or Ron even noticed I was gone. _I thought sighing wistfully.

I mean I was angry at Harry. He didn't see what was in front of him and tonight seemed to confirm my suspicions that Professor Solaris did it. But the question is how she did it? And what on earth was she?

No human being could do that much damage to a body. I shook my head and reached the portrait entrance.

"_Artorkin_," I muttered.

The portrait swung open just as someone came barreling at me and knocked me over backward and landed on top of me.

"Hermione! Oh thank God!" Amy cried as she quickly let me up.

I got to my feet.

"What's wrong?" I demanded anxiously.

"Harry and Ron are fighting!" Amy said as her eyes filled with tears.

I snorted. "That's nothing new,"

"No! I mean fighting! Fists and everything!"

Alarms went off in my head as Amy and I rushed into the common room.

Ron and Harry were standing face to face; each had the look of utmost hate on their faces. Dean was standing in between them, hands out to keep them apart.

"What started it?" I whispered to Amy.

"Ron was saying that you've cracked and that you really should ask Dumbledore to go home to get psychiatric treatment and that he didn't understand why Harry was still believing you and helping your situation along," Amy said in a small voice. "Harry turned around and called Ron a bad name and asked him how he could not believe you when he knew you well enough to know you'd never pull stunts like this and that he saw himself ghosts."

I nodded and waited for Amy to continue. "That entailed Ron saying that Harry himself was just as crazy. Even in the fourth year he could see those Threstrals and no one else could,"

"But Luna could!" I said shocked.

Amy just sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen,"

I marched right over to Ron and Harry.

"LUNA COULD SEE THE THRESTRALS TOO! DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S NUTS TOO? ANYONE THAT SAW DEATH COULD SEE THEM!" Harry was yelling.

As I approached, I saw that Harry had a cut lip which was bleeding and Ron had a black and blue eye. Their robes were tousled and askew.

"LUNA WAS WEIRD TO BEGIN WITH!" Ron yelled back. "HERMIONE NEEDS HELP!"

Finally, my temper got the better of me.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS HELP HERE!" I shouted startling both Harry and Ron as they jumped from being spooked. "I CAN'T BELIEVE EITHER OF YOU! ARGUING OVER WHETHER OR NOT I'M SANE? I KNOW DAMM WELL I'M SANE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TELL ME OTHERWISE BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I SAW AND WHAT I'M SEEING! OKAY? IF IT WAS YOU RON, I WOULD CERTAINLY BELIEVE YOU BECAUSE WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! BEST FRIENDS DON'T TURN THEIR BACKS ON EACH OTHER! THEY STICK TOGETHER. HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ME?" I roared.

"Six years," Ron said in a small and squeaky voice.

"HAVE I EVER, IN THOSE SIX YEARS, LIED, PULL JOKES OR ANYTHING?"

Ron shook his head. "But seeing ghosts, Hermione, that's a little hard to swallow. Ghosts don't exist,"

"THEY DON'T? THEN WHAT THE HELL IS NEARLY HEADLESS NICK, PEEVES, THE BLOODY BARON AND THE OTHERS? HALUCINATIONS THAT EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL IS SHARING?"

"That's different…" Ron began.

"NO IT ISN'T. IT'S THE SAME THING! AND HARRY! WHY DID YOU TELL THIS MOOK THAT YOU SAW THEM TOO WHEN YOU KNEW HE WOULD NEVER BELIEVE YOU?"

Harry was silent and backed away from Dean.

"RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" I screamed.

Everyone didn't argue and scattered to their dorm rooms before their next classes. Ron didn't say anymore and silently crept to the boys' dorm. Amy put a hand on my shoulder.

"This means you too," I said rather snappishly, not meaning to hurt her.

She looked like she had stepped on a few of the poisonous Tectalus Mushrooms and she headed to the girls' dorm. Harry remained for a moment.

"Leave," I growled.

"Hermione! Wait! Don't I at least get something for sticking up for you?" Harry asked shocked.

"Sticking up for me?" I snorted. "You didn't believe me about Solaris, which I have interesting news to tell you, but not now."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry okay?"

"You're not getting off that easy," I snapped. "It's going to take some time. Now, please leave me alone."

Harry headed to the boys' dorm and I was finally alone.

I slumped onto the couch in front of the fire and just curled up into a tight ball sobbing.

I ended up crying myself to sleep.

I woke up hearing wailing. I jumped awake and looked at my watch. I had missed the last three classes of the day. Everyone was down in the Great Hall eating dinner now.

I listened intently.

The wailing continued and the room took on that familiar chill again.

I sat, wide eyed and watching for any movement.

Suddenly, I felt someone or something grab the front of my robes and then pick me several inches off the floor and fling me into the wall but I couldn't see anything.

I screamed as I crashed into the mantle piece above the fireplace and fell to my stomach on the floor. I quickly scooted on my rear end against the wall and wildly looked around.

I then felt someone scratch my on my cheeks. I raised a hand to my left cheek and felt scratches. When I lowered my hand there was blood on my index and middle finger.

Then, the thing grabbed me by my hair and flung me over the furniture. I crashed onto the couch then rolled off.

I was terrified now. I couldn't fight something I couldn't see. It was impossible.

I felt weak and terrified. Then I heard the cackling from somewhere in the room.

Then, I remembered a spell that would show if anyone was under and invisibility cloak.

"_Arimotus_!" I said pulling out my wand.

A quick flash of white erupted from the tip of my wand and went across the whole room like a wall closing in on someone. Then, I saw the ghost standing by the portrait entrance.

It was a girl dressed in shabby robes and she had long black hair and blue eyes. She had long fingernails. Her robes looked like Hufflepuff.

I screamed again.

HARRY.

I was eating dinner when suddenly Peeves floated over to me.

"You know, your girl is being attacked," Peeves said giggling.

Alarms went off in my head.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The other one of you…the Granger girl," Peeves replied still giggling as he turned upside down.

I dropped my fork and it clattered onto my plate. Amy caught my eye.

"I think Hermione's in trouble," I said to her.

Ron looked up but didn't say anything. That only made me angrier.

Amy nodded and we fled from the Great Hall and hurried up to the Gryffindor tower.

I told the Fat Lady the password and the portrait hole swung open just as someone was flung at me. I landed on my back in the corridor and it was Hermione lying across my lap.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" I demanded helping her up but she was too weak and seemed badly banged up.

"Yeah. It was a ghost in Hufflepuff robes I think," Hermione said weakly as I swung one of her arms around my shoulders.

She had long scratches on her cheek and her robe looked torn in several places.

"We've got to find a way to stop these ghosts," she said wearily.

"Come on. Let's go to Madam Pomfrey to fix those scratches," I said as Amy and I helped Hermione to Madam Pomfrey.

HERMIONE.

Madam Pomfrey fixed the scratches on my face. Professor Solaris had been released from the hospital wing.

Professor Dumbledore had told everyone that Professor Solaris had been sleepwalking and stumbled over the body of Pansy Parkinson. A lot of people believed it, while others thought otherwise.

I was still one of those people that thought she did it.

Harry told me that Peeves was actually the one who told him and Amy that I was being attacked and that Ron made no movement to help.

"I'm really starting to loathe him," I growled.

"I'm just more furious with him," Harry admitted.

"I don't understand him myself," Amy added quietly.

"I hate to say this, but I hope one of those ghosts bite him in the butt and then he'll realize we're telling the truth," I snapped.

Harry and Amy looked at each other.

"But we do have to find a way to stop these ghosts," Harry said slowly. "We can have them hurting you like this."

"Don't I know it," I snorted.

I had forgiven Harry about telling Ron what happened before.

"Why don't the three of us go for a walk to clear our heads?" Amy suggested eagerly. "Maybe we can think of something while we walk."

I nodded, remembering the last time Harry and I walked on the grounds.

So, we headed out of the castle, but stayed close to it as we walked. A full moon hung in an almost pitch black sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky but a few stars.

We had turned the corner to walk against the east side of the castle when we heard a shout and glass breaking. We stopped short and that's when something landed in front of us like a sandbag. Then a second object landed in front of us right next to the first object.

We got closer. I saw Slytherin robes.

"Oh my God…" I said raising a hand to my mouth.

It was Crabbe and Goyle. Their faces were badly messed up to the point no one could hardly recognize them because of all the long scratch marks and their throats were torn.

Amy screamed and leaned over one of the bushes and began vomiting. I looked up. I saw glowing red eyes in one of the window's on the fifth floor.


	8. Ron's Apology

REVELATION

CHAPTER EIGHT-RON'S APOLOGY

We sat in Professor Dumbledore's office. Amy was pale white and shaking. Harry had to comfort her. Crabbe and Goyle's bodies were taken to Madam Pomfrey.

"You didn't see anything?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

The three of us shook our heads.

"We just heard a yell and glass breaking," Amy said shakily.

"Professor Snape? Please give Miss Davis an Iluminus Potion for her nerves," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

Professor Snape had been standing in the back of Dumbledore's office along with Professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape nodded and backed out of the office.

"I want to end this," I said miserably. "How do I make the ghosts go away?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm afraid not," he said slowly. "But the best thing to do is try and help them. Maybe then they will go away."

"How can I help them when this ghost wanted to kill me?" I asked stunned.

"I know it's hard. Right now we've got to find out what's killing my students," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "Parents are going to be worried and so is the Ministry."

"All I saw was glowing red eyes," I replied.

Professor Snape returned with the potion and Amy took a few sips. After a while she seemed to calm down.

"I want you three to go to classes and act like the others," Professor Dumbledore said. "We don't want anyone knowing that you were the ones who found Crabbe and Goyle as more suspicions would go around."

We nodded and left his office.

Our first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Solaris seemed a bit more cheerful, but every once and a while a students would lean close to one another and whisper.

"No doubt figuring that she killed Pansy even though Dumbledore told them what happened," Harry said bitterly.

"We really don't know the whole story. Neither does Professor Solaris herself," I said reasonably.

"Why are you so quick to blame her?" Harry demanded.

"And why are you so quick to stick up for her?" I retorted back.

"Because I seriously doubt a teacher would willingly hurt a student," he replied.

"Riiight. So I guess Professor Quirrel would've loved to have tea in a lovely garden followed by white fluffy bunnies with bows," I snorted.

"You know dam well he wasn't acting on his own will," Harry replied narrowing his eyes.

"I know that time was different. This time, there is more solid evidence! Tell me. How in the world could someone kill Pansy and Professor Solaris just happened to be walking along the corridor? And how'd they plant blood on her?" I demanded.

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't be arguing. We really need to pull together and find out what's killing the students,"

"Oh no…I may have forgiven you a little faster than what I would've liked. This time, buster, it's really going to take some time," I said.

Harry looked at me tremulously. "That's okay,"

"We need more evidence," I said rubbing my hands together.

"What are you suggesting?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"I say we hide in a closet and watch to see if we see this thing in the corridor," I said turning to him.

Harry's lip twitched. "And what if it sees us?"

"I doubt it very much. Let's do it tonight," I said.

Harry nodded.

We told Amy what we were up to. She had wanted to come along and help, but we told her it was too dangerous and that we would need her later on.

So, after our classes and dinner, we found a closet in the corridor and then waited.

I made the key hole big enough so we could clearly see put into the corridor.

Harry was sitting on an over turned bucket.

Harry let out a snort.

"Imagine they pronounce this 'boo-ket?'"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly,"

Then Harry got a hold of a mop. "Doesn't this sort of look like Malfoy's Dad? Dingy, and dirty? Not to mention the long hair,"

At that, I managed to laugh.

Suddenly, I heard something in the corridor and put a finger to my lips to silence him.

I crouched down and peered out of the key hole. Harry got up off the bucket and crouched down beside me.

We both watched. A figure appeared with red hair.

"It's Ron," I whispered stunned.

"What on earth is he doing out at this hour?" Harry whispered beside me.

"I doubt the same thing we're doing," I muttered.

Harry smothered a snort.

Suddenly, Ron looked up at something.

"Oh hello! What are you doing out in the corridor at this hour?" he asked someone.

"There's someone else in the corridor with him, but I can't see," I said straining to get a glimpse of the person.

I couldn't hear the person, but apparently Ron did because he talked again.

"I know. There are times I can't sleep either but thinking of Quidditch really helps," Ron said smiling.

The person said something else that we couldn't hear and Ron spoke once more.

"Really? I had no idea you liked those," Ron said stunned.

"I wish I had Fred and George's Extendable Ears right about now," Harry muttered.

"I know. We could hear what's going on," I said sighing too.

"I'll see you in class then," Ron said eagerly and turned around to walk away but froze suddenly and had the strangest look on his face…fear.

"Wait a minute. Ron looks terrified," I whispered to Harry and turned my face toward him.

He turned his face toward mine at the same time. I cleared my throat and returned my eye onto the keyhole.

Something dark, hairy and tall suddenly stepped into my line of vision.

I pulled my head back.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"S-something tall, hairy and dark just stepped in front of the key hole," I replied.

RON.

I had my back turned to the person when suddenly I felt something behind me. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and low, steady breathing that was impossible for someone to breathe like that.

I stood, shaking. I also felt a clear liquid dripping onto my shoulder. I raised a hand to my left shoulder and wiped it off. When I looked at it, it was saliva.

I wiped it on my robe and slowly turned around.

I stood, shaking with fear.

HERMIONE.

I could clearly see now. Ron was standing in front of this huge animal or creature. It had glowing red eyes, a long wolfish snout, thin, erect ears that had long fur on the tips and it was over 7 feet tall. It was also covered in long, black hair. The feet looked human, but were stretched out longer and it was standing on the ball of its feet, almost on its toes. It had long claws on its feet and its hand resembled that of a human but was covered in fur as well. The shoulders were broad and wide and the neck of the creature was thick and met the shoulders easily. It had momentarily bent down as we were able to get a good look at it and then it grabbed a hold of Ron's throat with one of its hand like paws and lifted him several inches off the floor.

"This thing has Ron!" I whispered terrified.

Harry got closer to me and also peered out the keyhole. We both could watch what was going on.

"Holy shit," Harry whispered beside me.

"Harry…Hermione…I just want to say I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me," Ron said as his eyes filled with tears. "I should've believed in you all along, Hermione."

The next thing we knew, It opened its jaws and clamped gleaming white canines and incisors around Ron's neck. We heard the sickening crack.

I almost screamed if Harry hadn't clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle it.

I was shaking violently as tears streamed down my cheeks. Harry had pulled me against him.

The creature dropped Ron's body to the floor. Blood began pooling around Ron's shoulders as his head turned toward us. His neck had been broken. It dropped to all fours and clamped its jaws around one of Ron's arms. It tugged the arm violently off and out of its socket. I shut my eyes and struggled not to scream and throw up.

I forced myself to open my eyes. The creature was gone, but Ron's body remained.

Harry took his hand away.

"I think it's safe to go," he replied his voice wobbly and I knew he was just as sick as I was.

I just nodded numbly and carefully unlocked the door. We easily crept out into the corridor. I forced myself not to look at Ron's body. Harry put a hand on my shoulder and we began walking up the corridor, when we suddenly heard a low snarl.

We stopped walking.

I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and the smell was the same as the one I smelt in Gryffindor tower before Neville was killed.

Harry and I slowly turned around.

The creature was standing there and it snarled.

"RUN!" Harry yelled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me.

We began running up the corridor and turned left. The creature followed us on all four, breaking through the corners of the walls as if it were glass.

I looked over my shoulder as we ran. It was galloping fast and gaining on us.

We turned another corridor and bumped into Amy.

"GO BACK TO GRYFFINDOR TOWER!" I yelled.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked confused.

Harry grabbed her arm and we continued running.

We finally reached the common room and the portrait swung closed.

We could hear it outside snarling.

The Fat Lady was screaming as well.

After a while, there was silence.

"What happened?" Amy asked looking from me to Harry.

I was too sick to talk.

"It got Ron," Harry choked out. "There's a creature running around."

"What sort of creature?" Amy asked.

"It looks like a werewolf, but I'm not sure," I said, finally speaking and swallowing down nausea at the same time. "Werewolves don't have glowing red eyes."

"We have to tell Dumbledore in the morning," Harry said. "Right now we need to try and get some sleep."

"I feel less like sleeping now then ever," I replied.

Harry looked at my sympathetically.

Harry, Amy and I sat on the couch.

Shortly, Amy had dozed off.

I curled up next to Harry. Harry draped his arm around me and pulled me against him.

I rested my head on his chest. After a few minutes, I had dozed off not realizing just how tired I was.

The next morning, I awoke to find Harry already awake. Amy was still sleeping. Morning sunshine poured in through one of the tower windows.

We could hear other Gryffindors talking in their dorms and they were getting ready to head down to breakfast.

"Let's go tell Dumbledore before someone…" Harry's voice trailed off.

I nodded feeling sick to my stomach.

"I'll come too," Amy offered kindly.

We began heading to Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from a scroll he was reading.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately interpreting our looks.

"Ron's dead," Harry choked out.

Professor Dumbledore stood up behind his desk.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We hid in a closet in the south corridor to see if we could get a glimpse of whatever is killing the students. We saw it. It looks like a werewolf, but yet it didn't. It had glowing red eyes and Ron was talking to someone before this thing appeared," Harry said.

Professor Dumbledore waited for him to go on because I couldn't speak.

"It was over seven feet tall and covered in dark hair. It broke Ron's neck, then," Harry swallowed. "It tore his arm completely off. There should be two bodies in the corridor but we only saw Ron's."

At that moment, my stomach heaved. I bent over and vomited. Harry held my hair back. He looked like he would like to do the same thing.

Amy was rubbing my back.

"Oh dear," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "Amy? Would you please go get Professor Snape to give Miss Granger a Rotnor Potion for her stomach."

Amy nodded eagerly and hurried out of the office.

"Please sit down," Professor Dumbledore said kindly to me as he put a hand on my shoulder and I sat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk.

I was shaking and felt on the verge of barfing again. I hugged myself and was rocking back and forth.

"Hermione saw most of it," Harry explained looking pale. "I only saw bits of it."

"That would explain her reaction," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

A few minutes later, Professor Snape arrived with Amy. He handed me a smoking goblet. I took a sip. It tasted like cherry soda.

Almost immediately, the potion began working on my stomach.

"Feeling better?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

I nodded, taking some more sips of the potion.

"Now, you said you only saw Mr. Weasley's body in the corridor?"

Harry and I nodded.

"What makes you think there should be two?" Dumbledore prodded gently.

"Well he was talking to someone. It sounded like he new the person or recognized him or her," I said frowning. Then, remembered something Ron said.

"Wait…he said something before it attacked him," I said swallowing.

Professor Dumbledore waited patiently.

"He said 'I'll see you in class then'," I replied.

Harry nodded. "That's right. I heard him too,"

Professor Dumbledore frowned. "That could be a student…or teacher,"

Harry and I looked at each other.

Just then, Dean came bursting into the office looking scared and sick.

"What's wrong, Mr. Thomas?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I-it's Alex. H-he's got blood all over him and his mouth,"


	9. Amy's Turn

REVELATION

CHAPTER NINE-AMY'S TURN

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape hurried out of the office. Harry, Amy and I followed close behind.

We found Alex outside the Great Hall. He was sitting on the floor in a heap. There was blood around his mouth and on the collar of his robe and uniform shirt.

"He says he doesn't remember how he got there or what happened," Lavender replied looking nervous.

Harry and I exchanged looks again.

_There's definitely two suspects now. _I thought.

"Okay. Bring him up to Madam Pomfrey to get cleaned up," Professor Dumbledore said.

Seamus and Dean helped Alex to his feet.

"I'm going to make an announcement," Professor Dumbledore said firmly.

We could hear the laughter of everyone in the Great Hall and the tinkling of forks and knives.

We all entered the Great Hall. Harry and I took our seats at the Gryffindor table. It was weird because Ron wasn't there.

I felt a lump of tears forming in my throat. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into tears. Harry hugged me tightly.

"I miss him too," he said his voice wobbly.

Lavender and Parvati looked at us confused. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape took their places at the Head table. All eyes moved onto them and silence filtered across the room.

"Sometime last night, another student was killed," Professor Dumbledore said solemnly.

Each of the houses looked at each other with solemn and grave expressions wondering which one of them had lost a fellow student.

"Ron Weasley of Gryffindor,"

Ginny burst into tears. Harry and I comforted her as well.

Normally the Slytherins were giving us snickers, but today, they were watching us with solemn and mournful looks. They had already lost four of their fellow Slytherins.

"Now I'm going to issue a curfew. No one is allowed outside of their common room after eight. This will be put into effect immediately," Professor Dumbledore continued.

The food appeared on our plates. Professor Dumbledore leaned close to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and whispered something to them.

They suddenly got up from the table and began walking up the aisles to leave the Great Hall.

They stopped by Harry and I.

"Please come with us. We need you to take us to Weasley," Professor McGonagall said quietly.

Ginny looked at Harry and I with shock.

"Explain it to her," I whispered to Amy.

She nodded as Harry and I got up and followed Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape out of the Great Hall.

We led them to the corridor where we had been the night before. Ron's body was still there but it looked like it was in worse shape. There were parts eaten.

"Oh God," I said turning away sharply and pressing my face into Harry's shoulder.

"Okay. That will be enough," Professor McGonagall said as I felt her put a hand on my shoulder.

We headed back to the Great Hall.

We sat back down and slowly began eating. I didn't have much of an appetite yet I knew I had to eat something.

Just then, Ginny jumped up from her seat with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"YOU SAW EVERYTHING AND DID NOTHING TO STOP IT?" she yelled.

Silence came across the Hall again as everyone watched.

"Ginny? We couldn't help him! It was too late!" Harry said looking upset. I could see tears starting to form in his emerald green eyes.

"YOU LET HIM DIE!" Ginny roared.

Over Harry's shoulder, I could see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall slowly getting to their feet. They began walking up the center aisle in between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"YOU LET RON DIE!" Ginny screamed as she stepped over to Harry and slapped him.

I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from crying. Harry was fighting an impossible fight also.

He didn't move when Ginny slapped him.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore reached Ginny.

Professor McGonagall put her hands on Ginny's shoulders and began steering her away.

"NO! LEAVE ME HERE! I WANT TO HURT HIM LIKE HE HURT ME! HE LET RON DIE!" Ginny screamed as she fought against Professor McGonagall.

Harry looked guilty and upset.

Ginny was pulled from the Great Hall screaming. Finally, her screams died down.

Professor Dumbledore stepped over to us.

"It was not your fault," he said gently.

"I know, Professor," Harry said quietly. "But I did let Ron die."

The Hall resumed talking.

"You had no choice. If you had stepped out there It would've killed you as well as Hermione. I don't think you would've risked her life as well. Am I right?" Professor Dumbledore said gently.

Harry sighed and looked at me.

"Of course not," he said quietly.

Professor Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He winked at me before heading back up to the Head table.

Harry and I returned to Gryffindor table and began slowly eating our food.

We went to our classes but grudgingly.

During our break, we visited the hospital wing to see how Alex was.

"He'll be okay," Madam Pomfrey said.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were all gathered around Alex's cot.

"You two again?" Professor Snape barked.

"I'm not going to bother to say anything," Professor McGonagall muttered.

Professor Dumbledore just winked at us.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I was walking down the corridor and all I remember is the full moon, then blackness. I woke up with blood on my robe," Alex said looking upset and confused.

"Alright. If you remember anything else, please don't hesitate to tell Madam Pomfrey to come and get one of us," Professor Dumbledore said.

Alex nodded.

"You will be able to be released probably tomorrow. You need rest," Professor McGonagall said.

Alex nodded again.

We left the hospital wing.

Harry and I headed to the common room again and we sat down in front of the fire.

Harry was sitting next to me, leaning forward slightly, his elbows resting on his thighs.

He clasped his hands.

"Alright. You heard it first hand," I said slowly. "Alex doesn't remember anything except the full moon…and neither did Professor Solaris. The question is, which one of them is the creature?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "You know werewolves well enough. What do you think?"

"Neither of them really gave any solid clues," I admitted. "And secondly, I don't think it's a werewolf."

"What?" Harry asked startled. "What else could it be?"

"I mean it certainly _seems _like a werewolf and both Alex and Professor Solaris said they didn't remember anything except a full moon. That's werewolf tendencies. I really just don't know. I'm going to have to go to the library to do some research." I said.

Amy appeared in the common room shortly after that.

"Hi!" she said brightly plopping down opposite us.

"Hey," Harry said softly.

"Are you ready for Potions next?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Ron hated that class."

At that, I burst into tears. Harry threw his arms around me and pulled me against him. I shut my eyes against the gentle darkness of his robe as I sobbed.

"I miss him so much," I sobbed.

"I know," Harry said as I heard his voice breaking. "I miss him too. Ginny was right. I just let him die."

"No! Professor Dumbledore was right! It would've killed me and you in the process!" I sobbed pulling back from the embrace.

Harry had tears in his emerald green eyes as we hugged again.

After a few moments, we pulled back and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Okay. Let's head to the library after class," Harry said quickly wiping his eyes as well.

Once classes were over, Amy, Harry and I headed to the library using Harry's invisibility cloak.

We reached the library and entered it cautiously. We began searching the books for anything that might explain what this 'thing' was.

About a half an hour into searching, Amy suddenly whispered, "Hey! I think I've found something!"

We crowded around her.

"This is exactly what this thing looked like," I said eagerly.

"A Voweklin," Harry read the title above the picture.

"According to this, the Voweklin stemmed from werewolf legends. It was thought to be like the 'sister' to the werewolf, only this creature transforms every night and not just on the full moon. Also, silver has no effect on it. Only gold can kill it. The person or persons would have no recollection of changing as with the werewolf. But this legend is older than werewolves," I read.

"What else?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know if a werewolf bites or scratches you, you then in turn change right?"

Harry and Amy nodded.

"With the Voweklin, if it bites or scratches you it is said to kill the person slowly and madness sets in,"

"Harsh," Amy said looking solemn.

Just then, there was a noise in the library.

"Shh," Harry said putting a finger to his lips.

We quickly hid under the invisibility cloak.

"My wand!" Amy whispered terrified. "If that's Filch walking around he'll know a student was in here!"

"Hurry!" Harry whispered back.

Amy scurried out from under the cloak and over to the table. She just extended her hand when another hand appeared over hers, but it was hairy and had long claws where the fingernails should be.

Amy slowly raised her head. She was shaking badly.

It was the Voweklin.

"Amy!" I squealed.

The Voweklin's ears flicked forward and its eyes scanned the library but of course didn't see anything. It could smell us though.

It returned its eyes onto Amy.

I didn't care. I wasn't about to let it kill another person we cared about. I tossed off the cloak.

The Voweklin backhanded Amy. She flew and crashed into one of the bookcases and fell to her side, not moving. Books toppled onto her and then the bookcase itself.

I had tears in my eyes.

"COME ON! KILL ME!" I screamed taking a challenging position.

It snarled and flattened its ears out sideways.

It took several steps toward me and lashed out and grabbed me by my throat.

"Hermione!" Harry cried looking scared.

It lifted me several inches off the floor.

I managed to reach into my robes and pull out my wand. I pointed the tip of it at the creatures' heart.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yelled.

The jet of green light hit the creature and the fur seemed to have absorbed it.

With its other hand, the creature grabbed my hand with my wand and snapped it in half.

It snarled again. Thick saliva dripped from its bottom jaw. Its eyes were fixed on me.

Its hand tightened around my throat. I began gasping for breath.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry cry again.

The next thing I knew, he lunged for the creature.

The creature snarled and dropped me to the floor. I landed on my rear end and scooted back against one of the tables.

It had dropped to all fours now and shook its body, trying to shake Harry off.

Harry managed to hang on for a bit until one violet shake caused him to lose his grip on the creatures' neck. He went flying into one of the tables and hit the back of his head on the edge of it. He landed on his back and didn't move.

The creature turned toward me.

I scooted back further and the creature took several steps toward me.

I began sobbing. This was it. It was going to kill me.

It got into a pouncing position. I shut my eyes.

It never came. I slowly opened my eyes. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were standing in the library with their wands out and aimed at the creature.

Ropes were entangled around its legs and arms. It was snarling, but could not go anywhere.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly rushing over to me.

"Yeah. But I think Harry's out cold," I said sobbing. "And Amy's dead under the bookcase."

Professor Snape went over to Harry.

"He's coming to," Professor Snape said.

Then, moved several books off of Amy.

"Miss Davis is alive too, barely,"

Relief spread over me.

Later on, when the creature was contained in a room, tied very tightly, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall questioned Harry and I as to why we were in the library. Amy was also put in the hospital wing to be cared for.

"Because we were looking for something in the text books that might help us identify what this thing was!" I said.

"Why didn't you go earlier in the day?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry and I fell silent.

"You were lucky Filch heard something in the library and decided to get one of us," Professor McGonagall said.

"As long as they are alright," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling. "I think they have been punished enough for tonight."

"The thing I want to know is who is the Voweklin?" Professor McGonagall mused.

The sun began coming up. Triangles of sunlight streamed across Professor Dumbledore's office walls and floor.

The next thing we knew, Madam Pomfrey came bursting into the office. She looked scared and stunned.

"Poppy? What is it?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"The creature! I-I think you should come and look at it!" she exclaimed.

We all looked at each other and ran from the office.

"I took a look as you asked, Professor," Madam Pomfrey said breathless as we came across the room. "And I found this."

We opened the door.

I gasped.

Lying on the floor, naked, was Professor Solaris.


	10. The Beast

REVELATION

CHAPTER TEN-THE BEAST

Harry and I looked at each other, our jaws dropped.

We could not believe what we were seeing.

Immediately, Professor McGonagall rushed forward and pulled off her robe, covering Professor Solaris with it.

Professor Snape pushed Harry and I back and rushed into the room as well.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey," Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape helped Solaris to the hospital wing.

Professor Dumbledore turned to us.

"My God. I can't believe it," I breathed.

"I know," Harry said.

"I would like you two to return to your common room," Professor Dumbledore said gently but there was firmness to his tone.

"How is Amy doing?" Harry asked.

"Miss Davis is doing well. She should be able to return to school by the end of the year," Professor Dumbledore said. "She has minor internal injuries but it's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't handle."

I sighed relieved.

Harry and I trudged back up to the common room.

Lavender met us.

"What's happened? We heard there was a commotion in the library," she asked looking from me to Harry.

"Yeah. This creature attacked us and Amy is seriously hurt," I replied plopping down on the chair in front of the fireplace.

"Oh my God," Lavender breathed. "What sort of creature?"

"A Voweklin," I replied.

Lavender was silent for a moment.

"They don't exist," she replied.

"We read it in a book," I said as if the thought of a book could be wrong was scandalous.

"What was the title?" Lavender asked frowning.

I frowned also deep in thought.

"_Modern Myths and Legends of the 10th Century and More_," I replied.

Lavender smiled. "Right. The author wrote that book as a joke. None of those creatures in there really exist. They were just from the author's imagination,"

"How do you know?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"Because the author was my great-great grandfather," Lavender said softly. "I've got to run. I'll see you two at dinner."

Harry said beside me and looked at me.

"If it's not a Voweklin, then what is it?" he mused.

A thought occurred to me. Something that was so simple and yet I had overlooked it before.

"Something worse and horrible," I replied. "Something we overlooked and dismissed."

Harry waited patiently.

"A werewolf,"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely,"

Just then, Alex appeared over Harry's shoulders.

I stiffened. Harry saw my expression and turned around.

"Alex. Hey," he said falsely cheerily.

"Hi," he said rubbing his forehead. "Have you seen my medicine?"

Harry and I looked at each other.

"Medicine? What for? Aspirin? Or do you need a potion every night?" I asked with a touch of anger and suspicion.

"Huh? No. I don't need a potion every night," Alex said confused.

"Then why do you need medicine?" Harry demanded his eyes narrowed behind his black-rimmed glasses.

"I have epilepsy," he said. "I have seizures every once and a while but for some reason they've been frequent this month."

Realization dawned on me.

"Harry! That's why he doesn't remember anything except the full moon! He was having a seizure!" I said excitedly.

"But what about finding him with blood all over his clothes?" Harry asked.

Alex sauntered over to us and sat down.

"When I came to, I was lying across the body. I didn't remember getting there, but I remembered having the seizure," Alex replied looking upset. "I know people think I'm some kind of monster now."

"Why were you out at that hour?" I asked. "As for the monster, Professor Solaris was the culprit."

"I sometimes can't sleep. I go to Professor Snape for a sleep potion to help me sleep. What do you mean 'Professor Solaris was the culprit?'"

"She is a werewolf," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Very. We saw her with our own eyes as well as Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore," Harry replied.

Alex let out a low whistle. "Wow, what are they going to do for her?"

"I don't know. Knowing Professor Dumbledore, they'll find something to do for her," Harry said firmly.

"I hope so. Have you seen a little orange bottle?"

Harry shook his head.

"I hope I can find it soon or else the seizure might be worse than what they've been," Alex said with a touch of worry and fear in his voice.

"I'm sure you will. Why don't you ask around? They're all in the Great Hall now for breakfast," I said.

"Speaking of breakfast, I'm starved!" Harry said.

The three of us headed down to the Great Hall.

When we got there, Ginny looked up at us.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean what I said," Ginny said looking upset and guilty.

"Don't worry about it okay? I understand how you feel," Harry said kindly.

We all sat down and began to hungrily eat.

Ginny eyed Alex warily.

"Don't worry. He's not the culprit," I said to her. "Professor Solaris is."

Ginny's eyes widened like the size of galleons.

"Really? What happened?" she asked eagerly.

Harry and I looked at each other.

"We'd best let Professor Dumbledore explain everything. We don't want to go spreading this around before he has a chance to explain," I said slowly. "But I can tell you that the reason Alex has no memory except the full moon is because he has epilepsy."

Ginny's eyed widened even more.

"Wow,"

"I can't find my medicine. I need it," Alex said.

"I remember seeing it. You left it in Professor Solaris' classroom," Ginny said. "We found it there after our class ended. It had your name on it."

Alex looked relieved. "I have that class later on. Who will be filling in for Professor Solaris?"

"I don't know. Her class may be canceled," I said shrugging.

Harry and I headed to all of our classes. There was talk as to what happened with Professor Solaris.

Only Harry and I knew the truth and Alex. I only hoped he wouldn't blab it around school without Dumbledore telling anyone first.

Then he would know we told someone.

Alex reassured us that he wouldn't tell anyone.

And I seemed to have a break for a bit from the ghosts but I knew it wouldn't be long before something else would happen.

We took our break and then went to our last classes. Then, headed for dinner.

Once dinner was over, Alex said he really should go to the classroom and get his medicine before anything else.

He left the common room.

In the hospital wing, Professor Solaris looked out the window at the gleaming full moon.

They had tied her magically down to the bed to try and prevent her from changing, but it was not going to work.

She felt the familiar pain searing through her body.

Her body twitched as if touched with live wires. Her nose and jaws thrusted forward pulled into a snout. Gleaming white canines and incisors slid down under purple lips.

Black, shiny fur grew all over her. Her legs bent into haunches and her back lengthened. Her ears grew and tapered themselves off into points. Thin fur grew from the tips of the ears. Her eyes changed into rubies. The magical bondage that held her down to the bed was no more. She was stronger and dropped to all fours off the cot. Her hands and feet changed. They stretched and thick, black nails grew where her fingernails and toenails would've been. Powerful muscles rippled beneath the shiny black fur. Professor Solaris was no more. Instead, stood a powerful and hungry wolf.

The wolf stretched luxuriously, flexing its claws and then galloped toward the door to the hospital wing. It crashed through and entered the corridor. It loped for several feet, sniffing the air enthusiastically, hoping for a familiar scent…of human.

It stopped. It had a scent. A boy.

It eagerly trotted further down the corridor and a light drool began dripping from the bottom of its jaw.

The boy was down on the first floor. The wolf carefully trotted down the stairs and turned onto the corridor where it could smell the boy more profusely.

The boy entered the classroom. The wolf carefully and tenderly approached. Each paw-like hand made no sound. The wolf breathed steadily as its eyes gleamed eagerly.

It slowly entered the classroom, slightly bumping one of the chairs with its hindquarters.

"Hello?" the boy asked in a nervous voice.

The wolf was well out of sight, hidden among all the tables and chairs.

The boy shrugged and continued to search the classroom. The wolf was stalking him gracefully.

At one point, the boy found what he was looking for. The wolf crouched into position, ready to pounce.

At once, the wolf pounced on the boy knocking him onto his back. The wolf pulled back its lips exposing the white canines and incisors. It clamped its jaws around the boys' neck and felt the rush of warm blood.

HERMIONE

I was getting nervous. Alex had not returned from the room. I turned to Harry.

"I'm getting worried. Alex should be here by now," I said frowning.

"Why don't we go and look for him?" Harry suggested. "He is new here. Maybe he got lost or something."

I nodded.

Harry and I left the common room and began walking down the corridor. It was a half an hour before the curfew was put into effect and would be enforced.

When we reached the classroom, I noticed bloody paw prints leading from the classroom out into the corridor. I grabbed Harry's arm.

We cautiously entered the classroom. We found Alex.

He was dead. His throat had been torn.

I wheeled out of the classroom with Harry beside me.

"I thought Professor Solaris was magically bound to that cot!" I gasped feeling nausea roll over me.

"Me too. Apparently, she broke free. I think it'd be best to return to the common room," Harry said seriously.

"Good idea," I said.

We began cautiously making our way back to the common room. We heard a low growl behind us. Not looking back, we took off down the corridor and heard the creature right behind us.

We could hear it thundering down the hall after us. Harry and I made a sharp turn to the right down another corridor. The wolf turned, but skidded. It regained traction and continued after us.

"We've got to get it back into the hospital wing and magically binded again!" I shouted as we could hear the wolf's jaws snapping at the back of our heels.

We turned another corridor, this time the wolf didn't skid.

We reached the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was just about to enter it.

"WAIT! IT'S BEHIND US!" we cried.

She looked terrified and took a step back away from the hospital wing door.

We entered the hospital wing. The wolf right behind us, but not paying attention to Madam Pomfrey. It entered the wing. Madam Pomfrey closed the hospital wing door.

We began slowly backing up as the wolf loped closer to us. Its head was low and the lips were pulled back exposing the teeth. The ears were pinned flat out sideways and its ruby eyes were locked on us.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Behind the wolf, Madam Pomfrey was pulling out her wand slowly.

Apparently, the wolf didn't take notice.

She aimed the wand at the back of the wolf.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

A jet of white shot out from the end of Madam Pomfrey's wand and hit the wolf in the back.

It froze immediately and fell to its side.

Harry and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore," Madam Pomfrey said to Harry.

Harry nodded and took off.

Madam Pomfrey and I carefully lifted the stunned wolf onto one of the cots and waited until Professor Dumbledore to arrive.

A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore arrived, along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"What on earth…?" Professor McGonagall said looking completely shocked.

"She managed to break free of the magical binding," Harry said. "She attacked Alex in the library."

"Oh dear," Professor McGonagall said putting a hand to her mouth.

"We will bind her again, this time using the Laterit Charm. It's much stronger. Meant for giants," Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and aimed it at the body of the wolf.

"LATERIT!"

A jet of red shot out from the tip of his wand and hit the wolf.

"Now, all we have to do is wait until morning until we can question Professor Solaris more," Professor Dumbledore said.

"You two best be getting back to the common room and going to sleep," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and I nodded and trudged back to the common room.

"I do hope this is the end?"

I sighed.


	11. Confronted

REVELATION

CHAPTER 11-CONFRONTED

I slept restlessly that night. I couldn't get the image of Alex out of my mind. Nor the wolf's face.

It was filled with such rage and animal lust to kill. I wondered how Professor Solaris got that way.

The next morning, Harry and I ate at Gryffindor table. Everyone was talking happily about the end of the year. Only Harry and I were miserable.

We decided to check on Professor Solaris after we ate. I looked up suddenly from my sausage and eggs and noticed the same Hufflepuff ghost standing off to the side near the Slytherin table.

I nudged Harry.

"I see that Hufflepuff ghost again," I whispered.

"Really? Where?" he asked looking around.

"By the Slytherin table,"

Harry's eyes moved right over the ghost. "I don't see her,"

I froze. Why was he able to see those knight ghosts on the grounds but not this one?

"What is she doing?" he continued.

The ghost smiled at me and waved brazenly before she disappeared.

I got a nervous feeling.

"Something's going to go down with the ghosts. I can feel it," I said to Harry.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They're up to something," I said.

Harry studied me closely.

"Let's go visit Professor Solaris now,"

We finished breakfast and then headed up to the hospital wing.

Professor Solaris was lying on the cot magically bound. We could see the light gray ropes around Professor Solaris' wrists and ankles that glowed softly.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout were standing in front of Solaris' cot.

Professor Snape looked up but did not say anything.

Professor Dumbledore looked up and smiled.

"Miss Davis is in the other cot," Madam Pomfrey said gesturing to one near the far end of the hospital wing.

We nodded, and headed over to her. We didn't want it to seem like we were here for Solaris only. We liked Amy too a lot.

We reached Amy's cot. She was awake and brightened when she saw us.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked softly sitting beside her on the bed.

"Okay I guess…just sore," she replied. "What happened with that creature?"

Harry and I looked at each other.

How would we tell her when Professor Solaris was right in front of us, not to mention the teachers.

"We'll let Dumbledore explain it to you," Harry said slowly.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore began speaking to Professor Solaris.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"No. Except the moon,"

Suddenly, I realized something. It was a werewolf, but a Verit werewolf. They can change every night, regardless if the moon is a crescent, full or quarter. The other kind is a Malox werewolf. Those are the ones that change only on full moons.

"Professor Solaris is a Verit werewolf!" I whispered to Harry.

"A what now?" Harry whispered looking confused.

"A Verit werewolf," I continued. "They change every night regardless of the moon. Malox werewolves change only on full moons."

"How'd you figure that out?" Harry asked.

"Because all Professor Solaris remembers was the moon," I said. "Poor Alex only remembered the moon because of his epilepsy."

Harry nodded.

We listened as Professor Dumbledore continued to talk to Professor Solaris.

"What caused you to change?" he continued.

"I was bitten when I was 4 years old. I lived with it all along. I came here hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as I heard about Professor Lupin was here," Professor Solaris said. "But then I realized when I woke up not remembering anything, something was wrong."

Harry smothered a snort.

Amy looked up at me.

"Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Alex," I said quietly.

Amy's eyes watered.

"Oh no,"

"What about the ghosts?"

"I saw one ghost during breakfast and I think something is going to happen," I said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling something bad…very bad,"

Amy fell silent.

We listened more to Professor Dumbledore's questions.

"You change every night regardless of the moon? Right?"

Professor Solaris nodded.

"Alright. Professor Snape will give you a potion to ease the transformation. You will remain here binded," Professor Dumbledore said. "I think the reason you escaped the first time was because the magic was weak."

Madam Pomfrey looked guilty.

"It's okay Poppy," Professor Dumbledore continued seeing her guilty look. "We didn't know how strong the beast was. I doubt any magic could contain it, but thankfully, we have a spell that can."

"I feel so horrible knowing I killed innocent students," Professor Solaris sobbed. "That is the last thing I wanted to do."

"We know," Professor McGonagall said softly. "But unfortunately, what is done is done."

Professor Solaris just sobbed.

"I think it be best to give her a Dreamless Sleep Potion," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor Snape nodded, and then left the hospital wing.

A few moments later, he came back with a smoking goblet and Professor Solaris drank it. Soon, she fell off to sleep.

We left Amy in the hospital wing much to my protests. If the werewolf had gotten away once, it might very well try and get away again and this time actually end up killing Amy.

AMY.

I slept but was awoken shortly by growling and snarling.

I opened my eyes. Across from me, Professor Solaris had disappeared and was the beast again. Apparently Hermione said she was a Verit werewolf, which means they change every night despite the moon. I froze in bed, terrified. I watched in horror as it broke free once again of the magical ropes bound around its ankles and wrists. I prayed that it didn't see me.

Luckily, it hadn't and it dropped to all fours and galloped out of the hospital wing.

Once I was sure it was out of ear shot, I yelled for Madam Pomfrey.

She came running.

"IT GOT OUT AGAIN!" I sobbed pointing to the empty bed where Professor Solaris had been lying.

"OH DEAR!" Madam Pomfrey cried. "Are you well enough to travel?"

I nodded. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to stay in the Gryffindor common room with Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You'll be less vulnerable there. Here it come back and most certainly kill you," Madam Pomfrey said.

She helped me get to my feet and I leaned on her. She kept her wand out the entire time and watched every corridor corner.

HERMIONE.

From somewhere in the castle I heard it. The horrible howling. Ron, Harry and I were in the common room just relaxing before we had to get to bed.

They heard it too.

"I hope it didn't get out again…" Ron began.

"I doubt it," I said shaking my head.

Just then, the portrait entrance opened and Madam Pomfrey entered helping Amy along.

"Keep her here," Madam Pomfrey said as Harry gently took Amy and laid her down on the couch. "The beast got out again."

"Good God," Harry breathed his eyes wide.

"We're going to have to kill it this time," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'm going for the headmaster. Stay here at all times."

We nodded as Madam Pomfrey left the common room and the portrait entrance closed again behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Amy softly.

"Better," she replied grinning.

Harry grinned back.

I could not sleep a wink. Sometime during the night, we heard a scratching at the portrait entrance.

"It's outside," Amy breathed terrified.

"Don't worry. It can't get in," Harry said reassuringly.

The scratching kept up for about 20 minutes before stopping.

We breathed a sigh of relief.

Around 2 AM, we heard a 'pop' from somewhere in the castle. We jumped from being startled.

"What do you suppose that was?" I whispered not wanting to disturb Amy, who had fallen asleep on the couch next to Harry.

"I dunno," Harry replied.

The next morning, at breakfast, Professor Dumbledore pulled us aside.

Amy was transferred back to the hospital wing for further treatment.

"Did you hear a 'pop' during the night?"

We nodded.

"That was a crossbow being released. The arrow had a silver tip. Professor Solaris is dead," he said gravely.

We didn't question Professor Dumbledore's acquirement of a crossbow.

"I'm sorry but that was the only way we could stop her. Magic had no effect on her," Professor Dumbledore continued quietly.

"We understand. Will there be a new teacher next year?" I asked quietly.

"Absolutely," Professor Dumbledore said softly.

We headed down to breakfast, but didn't feel much like eating. We felt bad that Professor Solaris had to be killed, but there was no other way. Suppose she had killed another student again?

There could be no chance taken. Professor Dumbledore told everyone that morning at breakfast that Professor Solaris had been sent away because she was no longer able to teach. I guess he didn't want to say she 'had been killed because she was a werewolf'. That would've started a riot like it did in our third year when Lupin taught.

We went to classes. I had no idea that things wouldn't be over. In fact, it was just beginning.

That night, to settle our minds, Harry and I decided to take another walk on the grounds. We found a comfortable spot and just sat down on the grass. We still had about an hour before it was time to go to bed.

Harry sat beside me and drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked gently.

"Just what happened this year and how many students we lost," I said quietly. "And what was happening to me."

"You still getting that bad feeling that something is going to happen?" Harry asked. "Professor Solaris is dead."

"As I said, it had nothing to do with Professor Solaris," I said. "It had to do with the ghosts."

Harry was silent as we looked up at the crescent moon. Clouds moved across it shielding it briefly from our sight.

Harry and I said nothing for a bit and just enjoyed each others' company.

Then, Harry spoke. "Listen, I-I don't know how to tell you this…" he began.

I patiently waited.

"But I feel different toward you," he said flatly.

I looked at him. "In what way?"

"More than a best friend," he continued.

I began realizing what he meant. "Oh," I said softly. "Same here."

He broke out into a huge grin. His emerald green eyes caught the moonlight. He moved his face closer until our lips met. He kissed me gently and softly. I returned the kissed the same way.

Suddenly, thunder clapped and lightning streaked across the sky. Wind picked up so bad, that my hair was whipped around my face.

"Let's get back to the castle!" Harry said, grabbing onto my hand.

The wind picked up even more to the point of hurricane winds. Harry and I huddled close together and dug our fingernails into the soft dirt.

We looked toward the Forbidden Forest. There came the knights on their horses. They stopped in front of us. The horses' eyes were white and they smelled of decay. I looked to the right of them.

The boy with part of his skull missing appeared next and stood on the knights left. More ghosts appeared including the Hufflepuff girl, several children that looked to be from the 1800's, a man dressed in black, dusty robes, and to our horror, each student that was killed by the werewolf appeared surrounding Harry and I in a circle.

The lightning and thunder continued to illuminate and clap.

One of the ghosts, the Hufflepuff girl, stepped forward.

"It begins," she said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked for the wind had died down.

"We will tell you how each of us was killed, and then we will kill you," the girl continued. "I drowned in the lake back in the medieval times. No one knew I was gone."

"Part of a Reductor Charm backfired on me," the boy said with piece of his skull missing. "Blew the left side of my head off."

"We were poisoned," one of the knights said. "Our horses as well. It turned out to be the king's consultant who poisoned our water bottles."

"And we were hung because we were accused of being a witch. Which, we really were," one of the kids said.

"So why do you want to kill me?" I asked as Harry and I kneeled on the grassy earth.

"Because you can see us," the Hufflepuff girl said smirking. "We don't need help. We don't want you to spread this around."

"I won't! I won't tell a soul I promise!" I said. "I didn't want this 'gift' anyway."

"It's too late," the Hufflepuff girl said.

She and the others began advancing on Harry and I.

"RUN HARRY!" I yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Harry cried back.

"LEAVE DAMMIT!" I screamed.

"NO!"

I angrily punched him in the ribs. "GET GOING!"

Harry wheezed and was knocked away by one of the knights on his horse with a powerful backhand.

The ghosts closed around me tighter.


	12. The Beginning

REVELATION

CHAPTER 12-THE BEGINNING

HARRY.

The ghosts continued to close in around Hermione.

"NOOO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. I couldn't see Hermione anymore or the ghosts.

When the bright light vanished, I couldn't believe my eyes.

We were standing by the lake with the entire class. Hagrid was talking about Marwizjols…the beginning of the year. Hermione was standing next to me and so was Ron.

Hermione and I looked at each other.

"What happened?" she whispered looking around.

"I don't know," I said awed and confused. "Maybe when the ghosts were going to kill you it threw off time or something?"

Hermione looked just as confused and puzzled as I was.

Hagrid went on about the Marwizjols.

"Don' be afraid. Marwizjols don' harm anyone," Hagrid said.

"That's not what I heard," Malfoy replied snickering. "They have killed people."

Hagrid looked flushed. "Oh yeh, if they're provoked and hungry. But don' worry. Dumbledore fed 'im this mornin'"

"Dumbledore approved of this?" Parvati asked nervously.

Hagrid nodded.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ron said nervously staring at the shimmering surface of the lake. "And what happened with the giant squid?"

"He's afraid o' the Marwizjol fer some reason," Hagrid replied frowning. "Don' know why. They're the same size an' all."

"I can't imagine either," Malfoy said sarcastically.

Once again, I saw something familiar break through the surface of the lake. A short while later, Malfoy spoke again.

"I can't believe Dumbledore approved of this," Malfoy said. "I don't think my dad will be pleased to know there's a dangerous animal living in the lake on the grounds. The squid was bad enough."

I knew Hagrid was going to ask "Who can tell me about Marwizjols?"

Hermione looked at me and then didn't reply.

"Who can tell me 'bout Marwizjols?" Hagrid asked beaming as if he couldn't understand why everyone was so terrified.

_He has no idea what is going to happen. This time, I won't let it. _I thought.

When no one answered, Hagrid himself began explaining about the Marwizjols.

Then, thunder clapped above and lightning lit up the sky. A light drizzle began falling and the air took on a chilly and damp feeling. I tightened my robes around me and shivered.

_This is it!_ I thought.

Just then there was another clap of thunder. I looked out at the lake. The Marwizjol was getting nervous because of the storm and was splashing its tentacles. I could see the whole thing in the middle of the lake. It wasn't happy.

"He's jus' nervous 'bout the storm. Nothin' ter worry 'bout," Hagrid said.

By now, most of the students were far away from the shoreline and they were hugging themselves as it got even damper to the point that our breaths were coming out in puffs of steam and a small amount of mist hovered across the lake.

The Marwizjol moved slightly closer to the shoreline.

I reached out and grabbed Hermione just as the tentacle shot out and went to grab her by the ankles.

Hermione landed on top of me.

The tentacle slapped around on the surface for a bit. Finding nothing, it retracted back into the lake.

"Good Lord! If Harry hadn't grabbed Hermione, it would've grabbed her!" Lavender cried looking upset.

"Are yeh alrigh', Hermione?" Hagrid asked worriedly as I let Hermione up.

"Yes. I'm fine," she replied throwing me a relieved and grateful look.

"I think we should head back to the castle," Hagrid said slowly.

"Good idea," Malfoy snickered.

We began heading back to the castle.

Relieved, Hermione, Ron and I headed to Gryffindor tower to change into dry uniforms and robes.

While Ron and I were changing, I looked at him.

I felt warmth in my heart toward him as I looked at him. I never realized just how much we would miss him and the image of what happened to him flooded my memory for a moment.

Ron looked up.

"What? Do I have a booger or something?" he asked frantically checking his nose.

"No. You're okay," I said grinning.

He shook his head and headed out to the common room.

I found Hermione in the common room next. Ron told me he had to go the bathroom. He left the common room, leaving Hermione and I alone.

I sat down beside her.

"What on earth happened? All I remember is the ghosts closing in," she said looking at me.

"I really have no idea. But it's like you got a second chance or something," I replied.

"Yeah. That could be it," Hermione said nodding. "It was so good to see Ron again though."

"Yeah it was," I said quietly. "I reckon we should tell him what happened?"

"I don't know if he would believe us," Hermione said slowly. "But we can certainly try."

I looked at her. She looked at me. We both broke into a grin.

On impulse I reached out and grabbed her face in my hands. I brought my face closer until our lips met. I kissed her gently and softly. She returned the kisses the same way.

We pulled back shortly, our breath sawing in and out in rhythm.

"I love you, Hermione," I said.

"I love you too, Harry," she grinned.

Shortly after that, Ron came back into the common room. Hermione and I looked at each other.

"Ron? Can we talk to you?" she began.

"Sure. What's up, Hermione?" he asked sitting across from us.

Hermione and I looked at each other and took a deep breath.

Then, Hermione launched into the entire story.

Ron listened with a blank expression on his face. When Hermione was finished, we waited for Ron to reply.

"So…Hermione drowned, was able to see spirits who wanted to kill her, plus the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf?" Ron said slowly.

Hermione and I nodded.

Ron sighed.

"Wow. I don't believe it. And now you say when the ghosts surrounded you, there was a bright light and then you were returned back to the first year as if nothing happened?" Ron continued.

We nodded again.

"Do you believe us?" I asked slowly.

Ron looked up at me.

"Sure. Why not? You two have never lied to me. I have no reason to doubt you," Ron began.

Hermione and I looked at each other and grinned broadly.

"Do you think it's over?" Ron asked.

"We hope so," I said.

"But there's one thing," Hermione said slowly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Professor Solaris," she began. "Is still the werewolf."

"What are we going to do about it?" Ron asked.

"Go to Professor McGonagall…what else?"

So, the three of us headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

She was writing a letter when we entered the office.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" she asked looking up as we entered.

"We know something about Professor Solaris," Hermione said choosing her words carefully.

"What would that be?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"That Professor Solaris is a werewolf," Hermione finished.

For a moment, Professor McGonagall looked stunned, and then realization dawned on her face.

"I don't know how you found out, but I'm glad you told me. I've realized something funny about her as well, but it was more pronounced than it was with Professor Lupin," she said finally.

"What can we do?" Ron asked looking pale.

"Well, unfortunately, we can't just go up to her and say, 'Hey Professor Solaris, we know you're a werewolf'. We're going to have to wait a bit," Professor McGonagall said. "There has to be evident proof. Not just words."

Ron, Hermione and I looked at each other. We understood.

"Do not say a word of this to anyone," Professor McGonagall said.

We nodded that we understood.

Then, we turned and left, heading back to the common room.

HERMIONE.

I really could not understand what had happened, but I was grateful just the same. Maybe it really wasn't supposed to be me who that happened to. Maybe it was meant for someone else.

But now, the question remained…how were we going to get Professor Solaris?

Ron was just toying with the hem of his robe and Harry was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his thighs staring at the floor. Just then, the portrait entrance opened and someone stepped through. Ron, Harry and I jumped to our feet.

It was Professor Solaris.

"So, you three know my little secret, huh?" she asked smiling.

The three of us looked at each other shocked.

_How'd she know that we knew? _I thought.

"You're probably wondering how I know you knew," Professor Solaris said as if reading my thoughts.

"First, I can read your thoughts. I'm not a Verit werewolf. I'm a Lycantor werewolf. So, Miss Granger, I guess this comes to you as a shock not knowing there were actually _three_ kinds of werewolves," Professor Solaris smirked.

I looked at Harry. He looked just as confused and shocked as I was.

"Lycantor's can read minds as well as manipulate," Professor Solaris continued.

She began pacing the common room. Harry, Ron and I stood very close to each other, moving around in a circle as a group as she paced around us like a shark swimming around a probable meal.

When she looked at us again, her eyes were different. They were jaundice, but had vertical slits as pupils like a cat.

"So now, the question is…what do I do to you three?" she growled.

I was genuinely terrified. I began remembering something I read on Lycantor Werewolves vaguely. They were more evil and deadly than the Verit and Malox werewolves plus they were ruthless.

Then, Professor Solaris began changing.

She dropped to her hands and knees and stared at the carpet. Her back lengthened as new vertebrae formed. Her robes split in half as her chest expanded. Dark grey fur grew all over her body; her hands and feet lengthened into hand-like paws with deadly claws where the fingernails and toenails should be. Her ears stretched and tapered off into points; her nose and bottom jaw pulled forward into a snout. White canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. Her legs bent into haunches. Before long, Professor Solaris was gone and all that remained was a wolf. I easily glanced out the window. It was a full moon.

The wolf stood easily up on two legs. The arms were held out in front of it with the claws extended as if it was going to grab one of us. The ears were pinned back and it snarled. It raised its head to the ceiling and opened its jaws. A loud, inhuman howl escaped from its throat. Harry and I clamped our hands over our ears.

Ron stood, completely transfixed. I saw a thin trickle of blood flowing from Ron's right ear.

"RON! COVER YOUR EARS!" I screamed.

Ron didn't seem to hear. The wolf continued to howl for a moment before it stopped and closed its jaws, looking at Ron. Harry and I looked at Ron terrified. I grabbed Harry's arm as the wolf stepped over to Ron and grabbed him by the throat.

"No!" I screamed.

The wolf turned to me and snarled warningly.

I went to grab Ron, but with its other hand-like paw, it backhanded me. I skidded on my butt a few inches from the force. Harry grabbed me and pulled me to my feet.

"She's going to kill Ron!" I cried. "Again!"

Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the wolf but it knocked the wand from his hand leaving a few small scratches on his wrist.

The wolf snarled again and opened its jaws. It clamped them around Ron's throat and bit down.

Ron let out a gurgle and blood stained the collar and front of his robe and uniform.

I screamed again and Harry wrapped his arms around me to prevent me from lunging at the wolf.

At that moment, the portrait entrance opened and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape entered.

Professor Dumbledore threw a knife with a silver handle at the wolf. It lodged itself into the wolf's back. The wolf let Ron's body drop and howled in pain. Before long, it dropped to its side dead.

Professor McGonagall rushed over to Harry and I.

"Are you two okay?" she demanded.

Harry nodded and I was too upset and sick to my stomach to even nod once.

"How'd you know where to find her?" Harry asked.

"We checked her office. There was note to herself. '_Go to see Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter to kill them'_. I say, not very bright for a werewolf," Professor McGonagall said shaking her head.

"Was that a silver blade?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"No. Titanium," Professor Snape replied. "Lycantor werewolves can only be killed by titanium. Silver just goes right through them."

"I'm sorry about Mr. Weasley. We will alert his family at once," Professor Dumbledore said gently as he came over to us.

I nodded, feeling a lump of tears in my throat all over again.

"Let's go. You can sleep in the Hufflepuff tower for now as I know you do not feel like sleeping here. Am I right?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

We nodded mutely in unison.

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore made the announcement about Professor Solaris and that not to worry, the next teacher will be thoroughly screened.

Harry and I ate our breakfast in silence, missing Ron sitting with us and joking about the food and Malfoy.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were talking amongst themselves at the Slytherin table as if not a care in the world.

Harry and I wished we could be like that again, but it would definitely take some time before we would.

Then, we went back to the Gryffindor common room. We still had the rest of the year again but thankfully, no ghosts or werewolves anymore.

As Harry and I headed to class, he suddenly turned to me.

"Are you wearing any perfume?" he asked tilting his head.

_Odd. I was wearing perfume but it was faint. _I thought.

"Yeah. It's Keyot by Spell and it's very faint. How'd you know?" I asked surprised.

"I can smell it a mile away," he grinned.

THE END.

END MUSIC-LOVE SPIT LOVE-HOW SOON IS NOW?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wish to thank everyone who reviewed this story from the beginning and the new comers! J I definitely plan to do a sequel. Keep an eye out for it!

Emma Barrows.


End file.
